Now and Then Season 2
by twisted.angell
Summary: Season 2 of Here And Now. When an old friend returns, Grace, Eli and their friends and family all learn the true values of friendship and relationships.
1. Moving Forward

Chapter 1 | Moving Forward  
  
Grace paused there for a moment, on the bottom step outside Upton Sinclair High. Standing beside her was Eli, who slipped a comforting arm around her waist as Grace looked up at the building in front of her.  
  
It had been over 3 months since she had last stood there, three very long months. Things had changed, that's for sure, Grace thought to herself sadly. Who could have known that an instant, just one split second could change everything.  
  
She felt herself shudder as memories (which was never far from her mind) of the accident flooded her mind. Although it had been quite awhile she still wasn't able to remember much other than the screech of wheels, and the sickening crunch of breaking glass as the other car hit theirs.  
  
"You okay?" Eli asked gently, as he saw the look of emotion on her face.  
  
Grace shook her head, trying to wipe the images out of her mind "I will be" she said, forcing a small but sad smile. Pulling away gently she turned to him, "I never got a chance to say thank you" she bit her lip, her eyes on their floor.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there for me, these past few months" Grace shrugged, looking up into his eyes, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Without you, I don't think I could have made it" she shook her head as Eli began to protest, "No Eli. I mean it. Thank you"  
  
Eli nodded with a smile, "You ready to go in?" he asked.  
  
Grace took a deep breath and nodded, "I guess so"  
  
~ / / ~  
  
[AT THE SAME TIME]  
  
"Are you sure you have everything?" Rick asked his daughter, who sat nervously in the seat next to him.  
  
Jess nodded, having already triple checked her bag to make sure, books, pens, money, makeup, yep it was all their, she thought with a deep breath.  
  
"She'll be okay won't she" Jess said, looking out the window she could see Eli and Grace sanding on the bottom steps to the school, Lily having dropped them off just minutes earlier.  
  
"It's going to take time Jess. And being back at school won't be easy for her. She's only been out of hospital for three weeks. The doctor wanted her to stay home longer to rest but she really wants things to get back to normal. So I think the best thing we can do to help her s try and act like nothing has changed, or at least for her anyway" Rick smiled suddenly, "But look at you, I can't believe my daughter is actually starting high school, I just wish your mother had been here to see you" his eyes clouding over slightly.  
  
It had only been a week after the accident when Karen had received the call. Her father, who was living in Germany, had become ill very suddenly. So Karen had moved there temporarily to help look after him.  
  
Karen leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek as the bell rang, "I better go, I don't want to be late on my first day" she said forcing her voice to sound, or what she hoped sounded cheerful.  
  
"Love you!"  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"Locker 213" Jessie mumbled to herself, as she walked through the crowded hallway full of unfamiliar faces. She knew that most of her friends from middle school would be there, but she hadn't yet found a face that she recognized.  
  
Having finally found her locker on the third floor of the school (year 9, what do you expect?), Jessie peered at her combination then spun the dial.  
  
"Um excuse me?" Jessie heard an unfamiliar, male voice behind her.  
  
She let go of the lock and turned around to find herself facing a boy with the most amazingly clear blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Sorry but I think you've got the wrong locker" the boy said, his words barely registering as Jessie took in his tall dark looks.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What?" Jessie shook her head, "sorry. First day" she offered, checking her locker number again. "213. Yep, this is mine" Jess shrugged, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yeah it's my first day too" the guy gestured around the hallway, "I think all the year 9's got stuck up here. But anyway, my names Tad. Looks like were locker partners."  
  
"I'm Jessie" she said with a shy smile, turning back and opening her locker. It was going to be an interesting year.  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"Eli, man it's great to see you" Coop laughed, wrapping his arm around Eli's neck as they passed each other in the hall.  
  
"You too" Eli laughed slapping his friend on the back, "How you been?"  
  
"How have I been" Coop laughed again, "Great man, amazing, ever since that article" Coop shrugged, a smirk creeping onto the corners of his lips, "the chick's man, they love me. What can I say?"  
  
Eli slapped himself on the forehead, "Shit, I totally forgot about that, with Grace and" Eli paused for a second, "and well everything. How'd it turn out?"  
  
"Amazing man, Remixx was like even offering us a second set and everything man, but we can talk about that later. How's everything going with Grace?"  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"Here let me get that for you" a guy called Josh offered for what must have been the hundredth time that day. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it. Who wouldn't appreciate having gorgeous guys fawn all over you all day. But she was sick of them treating her like ... like glass.  
  
"Josh, really it's okay. I can carry my own book, I'm not going to break or anything" Grace said a little bit more strongly than she meant too.  
  
"I ... I just ... sorry" he looked down at his feet embarrassed.  
  
Grace shook her head, reaching on she put her hand on his arm, "No I'm sorry. It's just that, everyone's been so nice to me today. Trying to help me out, carrying my books, holding doors open, and even trying to open my locker for me. And it's not that I don't appreciate it" Grace offered, turning to the people, some friends, other unfamiliar faces, standing around her, "But I think what I really need is just for everything to be normal. To get back into routine. Because coming back today has been one of the hardest days of my life" Grace paused, "well not hardest, I've had a lot of those in the last few months, but it's been really hard. Not because of any of you, but because of everything that's happened. And I'm scared that if I can't get that routine back, if my life can't go back to way things used to be, then I will break"  
  
Grace stopped speaking, looking down at the ground as people began to mummer words of understanding and encouragement. It had been something she wanted to say since just minutes after waking through the door, and after finally getting it off her chest she felt so much better.  
  
Smiling she slipped her arm around her friend Leah's waist, "So you gonna walk me to class or what?" she said forcing a smile onto her face.  
  
"You bet" the girl laughed, slipping her arms around Josh's waist. One by one the group of people weaved their arms around each other, some friends, or friends of friends, mere acquaintances, or even strangers, and that's how she arrived at her English class, a group of 30 or people, their arms interlocked, smiling. 


	2. Returning Home

~ / / ~ Authors Note: When I finished writing season one at the start of this ear I didn't expect to start writing season 2 quite so soon, but here I am, I guess I just can't stay away. But I'm making no guarantees about how frequent the updates will be because I have a heavy load of school work this year, but I'll do my best. As always, any reviews are greatly appreciated, as are story line suggestions.  
  
Chapter 2 | Returning Home  
  
"Oh, um excuse me" Jess mumbled as she pushed her way into the crowded cafeteria, "Sorry" she apologized as someone jolted her from behind, causing her to bump into the person in front of her.  
  
"Do you mind watching –" the boy turned around, his look of irritation turning into a smile, "Jessie, hi"  
  
She blushed with embarrassment, what the hell was going on with her today? "Hey Tad, listen I'm really sorry it's just-"  
  
"Don't worry about it" He shrugged, "Listen, why don't you come have lunch with me and my friends" he said reaching out and touching her on the arm, "unless you have-"  
  
She shook her head cutting him off "Sounds great"  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"So you'd never believe it" Leah was saying to Grace as she put her book away in her locker, "Carla called me last week"  
  
Grace turned to her friend a look of surprise on her face. It was strange hearing that name after so long. Her and Carla had once been friends, best friends, until she kissed Eli and well, Grace shrugged, that was months ago. She'd meet Felicity since then, found a new group of friends, and now since Felicity had moved away, she'd just slid straight back in with her old group. It almost felt like she had never left, that was until Leah mentioned Carla.  
  
"What did she have to say" Grace asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Not much" Leah shrugged, but Grace could tell she had something to say, but she looked almost scared to.  
  
"Come on, just tell me" she said slamming her locker shut.  
  
"Sorry" Leah shrugged, "It's just that I don't want to worry you, it being your first day back and all"  
  
"Leah what did I say before?" Grace asked raising her eyebrows. "And anyway, by acting like that you've got me worried anyway so you may as well tell me now."  
  
"She said that she was coming back" Leah said finally after taking a deep breath, I don't know when, she didn't say" she continued seeing the look of confusion on Grace's face. "Just that she had a few things to sort out before she came home. I'm assuming she means that she first has to convince her mother to let her move back in with her"  
  
Grace looked down at the ground, and didn't say a word.  
  
"Grace, are you alright?" Leah asked, concerned.  
  
Grace looked up and forced herself to smile. "I'm fine" she nodded, "Me and Carla, that friendship was over along time ago. What she does now is her business"  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tad asked Jessie from where they sat underneath a tress outside.  
  
Jessie smiled looking around at Tads group of friends. There were about 10 of them, although some other seemed to come and go. A few guys sat to one side of Tad, laughing and shoving each other. A girl, Jenny sat next to some guy she couldn't remember the name of; occasionally he would lean over and kiss her on the cheek, or hug her.  
  
"Actually I have an older brother Eli, and two step sisters, well not really but close enough anyway. Grace is 2 years older than me and Zoë is 12"  
  
Tad nodded, "My parent's split up as well, only I was only abut 3 months old when it happened" he shrugged, "My father took off, I haven't seen him since"  
  
"I'm sorry" Jess said softly, looking into his eyes.  
  
He shook his head, "I'm not. I don't remember him. I'm glad he left before I had a chance to notice what I was missing. It's easier this way. But enough about me" he smiled, "we were talking about you, so who do you live with, your mum or your dad?"  
  
"Well I was living with both you know, going back and forth, same as my brother until recently. My grandfather who lives in Germany got sick so my mum moved there to look after him. And then after the accident, Eli, my dad and I moved into Lily's house" "Ah so that explains it"  
  
"What?" Jessie looked confused,  
  
"The 'not really but close enough'" Tad explained.  
  
"Yeah" Jess shrugged, "It took me a while to warm to the idea of us all living together, but it actually hasn't been that bad, except for the fact that I'm currently sharing a room."  
  
"Tad, oh my god, you have no Idea how good it is to be back" Jess looked up to see a girl walking towards them, her long brown hair flowing down her back.  
  
"Katie!" Tad stood up as did a few of the others, to greet her.  
  
Leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, she smiled, "I can't believe it's been 5 months since I last saw you guys, I have so much to tell you" she said excitedly, hugging Jenny and then one of the guys.  
  
Turning to Jessie she smiled, "I I'm Katie" she introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Jessie"  
  
"Well Jessie, I hope these guys haven't been boring you without me" she laughed at the expression on Jess's face. "I'll let you in on a little secret though" she said dropping her voice and leaning towards Jess, "Tad, his a sweetie. Once you've got him, don't let him go okay, not without a fight anyway" Stepping back she smiled, "I should know I made that mistake myself.  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"How was your day sweetie?" Lily asked from where she stood at the stove, as Grace walked into the kitchen.  
  
She shrugged non-committedly. "It was okay, school you know?" she rolled her eyes and smiled but Lily could tell there was something bothering her.  
  
"Are you sure your okay honey?" Lily asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine mum, really"  
  
"Where are Eli and Jessie?"  
  
Grace shook her head, "Probably getting the next bus, I got out early so I caught the early one"  
  
~ / / ~  
  
Grace lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of the garage. Once Rick, Jessie and Eli had moved in they had turned the garage into a bedroom for Eli, and ever since she had returned from the hospital the room had become as much hers as it was Eli's, many night Lily and Rick would come in their before they went to sleep to find Graces asleep in Eli's arms, which was really the only way she could sleep these days.  
  
Grace knew that Eli had barely left her side while she was in hospital, and once she had awoken, he was always there, through the good times and bad. After she had found out the Felicity had moved away it was almost as if Eli had taken over her place in her life, but to a larger extent. When she was with Eli she felt safe.  
  
Grace sat up as she heard the door handle turning and Eli walked though the door. She smiled and then flopped back on the bed.  
  
"Hey Grace" Eli dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.  
  
"Sorry" Grace apologised.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I've really got to stop doing this" she said, referring to how she was in his room.  
  
"It's okay Grace" Eli said, making himself comfortable as Grace sat up and leaned her back against the wall.  
  
"No" she shook her head, "It's not okay. Look at me" she cried, "I can't even sleep on my own at night, I've practically taken over your life" she said and tears flowing down her face, she covered her face with her hands, ashamed.  
  
"Hey" Eli said softly, "Hey Grace" he leaned over and pulled her hands away from her face. "Did something happen at school today?"  
  
Grace nodded, wiping her arm across her eyes she sniffled, "Carla's coming back" 


	3. All That Matters

Authors Note: Well I've been busy studying for a major test this week so sorry about being so slow on the updates. Heres a quick chapter, its pretty crap but I wasn't really in the mood for writing when I wrote this. Hopefully the next one will be better. Thanks for all the great reviews you all have been giving me, its greatly appreciated, it's what makes me keep on writing even when I hit bad patches. So keep it up.  
  
Chapter 3 | All that matters  
  
"I just wish there was something more we could do" Lily said, staring at her open book but unable to read the words. Rick shifted into and upright position from where he was lying beside her.  
  
"It'll be alright" Rick reassured her, it was getting hard to think of ways to comfort Lily, because truth be told he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"She told me she wasn't haven't nightmares anymore, but I know she was just saying that to stop me from worrying. And poor Eli, it's like he barely has a life of his own anymore. "Lily stared into the eyes of Rick who shrugged.  
  
"I've tried talking to him Lily, about not letting Grace be so dependant on him, but he feels responsible, not for the accident but responsible for Grace. Hopefully now that they are back at school and aren't together all day Grace may be able to become a little more self-reliant."  
  
They were silent for a moment as they heard the familiar squeak of the stairs they had now come to expect every night.  
  
"It's weird" Lily began softly, "It's almost like every night I pray that I don't have to hear her footsteps on the stairs, knowing that she'd going down to the garage yet again. She thinks we don't know, and I'm scared that if I tell her that I know she'll stop going down there and then just won't sleep at all. Does that make any sense?"  
  
Rick nodded with a gentle smile, "She just needs some time Lil, that's all"  
  
~ / / ~  
  
Grace turned the handle to the garage door slowly, as if she was trying not to wake up Eli, but she knew he would be lying there waiting for her, just as he did every other night.  
  
Her mother had asked her again about the nightmares that afternoon, and she had promised her that she was sleeping fine, but her mother was acting as if she knew Grace was hiding something.  
  
It wasn't that she was scared to admit to having the nightmares, Grace thought to herself as she made her way over to Eli's bed, careful not to step on any of the clothes or magazines which were strewn across the floor, it was just that she was too ashamed to admit that she couldn't even sleep alone at night.  
  
"I'm sorry" Grace whispered as Eli shifted over to one side of his bed.  
  
"It's okay" he mumbled, half asleep.  
  
Grace pulled the cover tightly to her chin, it's not okay. She thought silently. Tomorrow, she promised herself, tomorrow it'll be okay. It has to be.  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"Sneakers, high-tops, where did I put that other one?" Jessie muttered to herself as she rifled through her wardrobe for the third time that morning, her left doc martin in her hand.  
  
Emerging from her wardrobe she smiled triumphantly, only to be confronted with Eli leaning against her door, an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Got away from you huh?" he said with a smirk, gesturing towards her shoes.  
  
"Shuddup" she answered defensively "and anyway, if Zoë kept to her side of the wardrobe I wouldn't lose my stuff would I?"  
  
"Relax. What's the big deal? . . ." receiving no answer he continued "anyway I just came to see if you wanted a ride to school today, Lily said I could have the car. But" Eli shrugged with a smile, "obviously you're not ready yet. Ill see you at school" he tossed teasingly, walking out of her room.  
  
Jessie groaned "Eli, wait! She grabbed her schoolbag, chucked her brush, lip gloss, and eyeliner in her bag and ran down the stairs after him.  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"Sorry about that, I meant to throw it away" Jessie smiled at the familiar voice coming from behind her and turned around, and empty sports drink bottle in her hand.  
  
"It's cool" she shrugged, waving Tad off as he offered to take the bottle from her, opting instead to walk over to the bin and throw it away.  
  
"Idiot" Tad muttered to himself under his breath, re-stacking his books neatly on his shelf.  
  
"Did you say something?" Jess asked curiously, coming up behind him.  
  
"Nothing" he shook his head, blushing slightly.  
  
"You don't have to do that you know" she said resting her hand gently on his arm.  
  
"Do what?" his eyes flickered down to where her porcelain skin touched his.  
  
"Just because I'm a neat freaked" Jess laughed and shook her head as Tad began to protest.  
  
"No, it's okay. It's true. Just as long as I don't start finding old gym socks pr anything, do what you want"  
  
Noticing that her hand was still on his arm she pulled away, took her mirror out of her bag and attached it to the locker door.  
  
Tad rolled his eyes as she began to examine herself in the mirror.  
  
"What do you have first?" he asked grabbing his maths books and narrowly missing being hit by a cascade of loose notes from the pile on his shelf.  
  
"English" Jess bent down having finished reapplying her lip-gloss and picked up the paper, shoving them back in the locker as the bell rang and the hall began to fill with people.  
  
"Well it's on my way. I'll walk you" he offered with a grateful smile.  
  
Jess took one last look in the mirror, semi satisfied with what she saw she grabbed her own books and then slammed the locker shut.  
  
"Let's go".  
  
~ / / ~  
  
Eli looked down from where he was copying down the notes from the board when he heard something drop on the floor next to his chair. Keeping his eye on the teacher he bent down to pick up the folded piece of paper and opened it, careful to make sure the teacher wasn't looking his way.  
  
'Remixx, Friday night?' it read.  
  
Eli looked to the back of the classroom where Coop sat and shrugged. It'd been almost 3 months since he had last been to Remixx, almost 4 months since the night Matt had died.  
  
Eli scrawled back a quick answer and flicked the note in Coops direction.  
  
Something in the back off his mind was telling him that he should go, that he needed to go, if not anything but the help himself face up to what had happened that night.  
  
But another part of him was telling him to think about Grace, and how she'd feel if she knew he was going back.  
  
Eli shook his head trying to clear his mind. Grace was all that mattered now, her and passing English. And he wasn't about to do anything that would hurt her. 


	4. To Stand On My Own

Chapter 4 |  
  
[=Grace= It took a while for realization to dawn on me this morning. All I knew was that I awoke in Eli's arms yet again, with a feeling of *shrugs* I don't know, hopelessness. And that was when I realized what day it was]  
  
"Knock, Knock, Knock."  
  
Grace looked up from where she sat on her bed writing in her journal. Closing it quickly she tucked it behind her, "Come In".  
  
Eli walked in with a tentative smile. "So you got up early this morning huh?" He asked closing the door behind him as he walked into the room.  
  
Grace shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you" she explained, not meeting his eyes.  
  
Eli sat down next to her, "You know that you can talk to me, right? About anything" he said suddenly.  
  
Grace nodded, "Of course" she answered, but held back from saying anything else, sensing that he had something he wanted to say.  
  
Grace bit her lip, as she waited for him to speak, wincing as she felt the sting of pain and the bitter taste of blood.  
  
[=Eli= I wish I knew all the right things to say. But I don't. I wish there was a way that I could take away the pain that she's feeling. But there isn't. I wish I could help her. But I don't know if I can]  
  
Eli took a deep breath, "Coop asked me to go to the club with him on Friday night" he said in a rush, it was his turn to avoid her eyes.  
  
[=Grace= I knew it had to happen sooner or later, that one day he would return there. How could he not? But I never expected it to be now. And I never expected him to be,*tilts head* asking me for permission?]  
  
"Eli" Grace said softly, reaching out a touching him, causing him to turn around and met her eyes. "I understand if you want to go" she nodded reassuringly, "Really I do. And I don't want you to feel as if you need to ask me for permission before you do anything. I know I've relied on you a lot these past four months, but that's going to change"  
  
Grace waved him off as he began to protest. "No" she shook her head. "I mean it. Matt died four months ago. It's about time that I moved on." Grace paused as a single tear rolled down her face.  
  
"You have no idea how much you have helped me these past months, just knowing you were there for me. I don't think that I could have done it without you. But what I've been doing to you isn't right Eli. It isn't right for either of us. And I realised that this morning when it hit me that it has been 4 months, 4 months Eli since I actually slept a full night in my own room. Four months since Matt died, and four months since either of us have lived our own lives"  
  
"Grace, you haven't – "  
  
"Don't make it harder for me Eli. Because if you try and tell me that it's okay, that you don't mind, that you want to help me, I just might take back everything I have just said. Because Eli, I'm scared, really scared, and I want to take back all those words" Grace could hear the tremor in her own voice, "But I'm also scared that if I do, I'll never be able to be my own person again, and I need to be, I need to stand on my own again Eli."  
  
"Grace I'm so-"  
  
Grace shook her head as Eli reached out to her, "Don't." she said, the pain evident in her eyes.  
  
Eli remained silent for a moment before speaking, "I hasn't been easy for me either" he said softly, looking down at his hands "I keep telling myself it's not my fault. But there's still that something inside me that tells me that I should have tried harder. And I try not to listen to it. I really do. But Grace" he spoke with such raw emotion that Grace had to struggle to hold herself together as she took hold of his hand, "being with you throughout the past few months is the only way I managed to keep everything together. I've needed you as much as you have needed me. And I understand what you're saying I really do, it's just that" he shook his head. "I don't know. I think I've been lying to myself the past few months. Trying to keep it together, but maybe it is time, not just for you, but for me also to try and move forward"  
  
By this stage Grace and Eli were sitting side by side, her cheek resting on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. And they stayed that way, time completely passing them by, consumed by their own private thoughts and internal struggles, until Lorelei called to them for school.  
  
~ / / ~  
  
Jess was leaving her 3rd period English class when she heard a vaguely familiar voice calling her name from behind her her, slowing down she turned around to see Katie, Tad's friend which she had been introduced to only a few days earlier.  
  
Although Jessie had seen her around school, they hadn't had a chance to talk since, and Jess was anxious to find out more about this girls relationship with Tad.  
  
"Hi" Jess smiled as the girl came up to her, "Katie right?"  
  
Katie laughed her smile lighting up her whole face, "Yep that's me. So what do you think of Mr. Dingell?" she asked referring to their teacher, as she tucked her books under her arm.  
  
Jess rolled her eyes upwards, "I think it's going to be a long year".  
  
All of a sudden Kate clapped her hand together before standing on her tiptoes and peering down at Jessie who was several inches shorter than her, "Young lady, get back to your seat. This instant!" she yelled in the perfect imitation of Mr. Dingell.  
  
Jess laughed as did many of the students who had overheard Katie's performance. Her sudden outburst didn't come as a surprise to most of them who had known her from their previous school. Katie was a dedicated drama club member, aspired to be an actress, and was always seizing every opportunity she was faced with to perform.  
  
"That was great" Jess praised her as they continued on down the hall.  
  
Katie shrugged it off, "It was nothing" and then with a smile, "Hey, why don't you check out the drama club with me next week" she suggested.  
  
Jess looked down at the floor unsure. She loved performing, well singing to be exact, but acting, well that was different.  
  
"Come on. It'll be fun, I promise" Katie encouraged her, "All I ask is that you come next Thursday okay. The first meeting is then. And if you don't like it, you don't have to come again".  
  
"I don't know. Maybe, I have to check with my dad first"  
  
"Tad will be there" Katie added with a teasing smile, causing Jessie to blush.  
  
[=Jess= is it that obvious?]  
  
"Anyway, all I'm asking is for you to think about it, okay?". 


	5. A Change In Image

Chapter 5 | A change in image  
  
"Just call me when you want a lift home okay" Lily said as Grace slammed her door shut.  
  
"Yes Mum" she looked over at Jessie and rolled her eyes.  
  
"So why are we doing this again?" Grace asked Jessie as they walked into the crowded mall.  
  
"Because school has already started back and I have absolutely nothing to wear" Jess said with a groan, "Plus, it's about time you stop moping around the house"  
  
Grace blushed, "I'm not-"  
  
Jessie shook her head, grabbing Grace's hand she pulled her in the direction of one of her favorite stores. "I didn't mean it like that it's just that" she shrugged, "you need to start getting out more"  
  
Grace nodded, watching as Jess began flipping through one of the discount racks which displayed a sign saying "50% off, today only". "I know what you mean" she agreed, "It's just hard you know"  
  
"What about this?" Jess asked Grace, pulling out a cute red tee, one the front it said Good Kitty, on the back it said, Turned Bad.  
  
"It's cute" Grace said offhand, flipping through the racks herself.  
  
"I dunno" Jess shrugged, walking into the shop still holding the top.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for?" Grace asked, following her into the store.  
  
"Something different"  
  
"What sort of different?"  
  
"That sort of different" Jess exclaimed happily, pointing to a cute pale pink halter top that was displayed on the wall.  
  
The top was very simple, pale pink; it crossed over in the front with a delicate row of tiny flowers along the waist line. Very cute, but also very unlike the Jessie Grace knew. The Jessie Grace new lived in Jeans, Cute T Shirts and sneakers and wore very little makeup. Kind of like how Grace dressed up until she met Eli.  
  
"Why don't you try it on?" Grace suggested. Eli. Why didn't I think of it sooner? I wonder who the guy is.  
  
"Yeah I think I will"  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"So which one should I get?" Jessie asked holding up two tubes of lip- gloss. One hand held her usual Perfectly Peach, the other holding a tube called Strawberry Ice, a soft, metallic pink.  
  
"Ah, the pink one" Grace said with a smile, selecting her usual Raspberry Kiss flavored lip gloss. "You want different right? Plus it matches your new top" Grace added walking over to the counter.  
  
"I think I might get both" Jessie said with a smile, handing her purchases over to the woman at the counter. Apart from the lip-gloss she also bought black eyeliner, mascara and a soft pink blush.  
  
"So who is he?" Grace asked bluntly as they walked out of the store.  
  
"Who is who?" Jessie asked a confused look on her face.  
  
"The guy that's making you act like this... not that its bad or anything"  
  
Jessie blushed, "its no one really, I just decided it was time for a change is all".  
  
"Ah yeah I'm sure" Grace nodded, "But right now, these a guys walking right in your direction with a huge smile on his face, and I have to say he looks kinda familiar"  
  
"What?" Jessie spun around to find Tad standing right behind her, his arm raised to tap her on the shoulder, "ah Tad, hi" Jessie stuttered, blushing a deep red.  
  
"I thought I recognized you, hi Grace"  
  
"Hey Tad"  
  
Jessie looked between the 2, a confused look on her face, "You 2 know each other?"  
  
"Ah yeah" Tad nodded.  
  
"I met Tad when I was going out with Jared" Grace explained with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, and Jess and I are locker partners"  
  
"I thought guys and girls don't share?" Grace asked.  
  
"Yeah there was some kind of stuff up I think" Jess said glaring at Grace, "But um, we'd better go, we were just about to go get something to eat"  
  
"Oh, that okay" Tad said, looking slightly offended, "I better get back to Katie anyway"  
  
"You're here with Katie?" Jessie asked a jealous tone to her voice.  
  
"Yeah, were shopping for her brother birthday present"  
  
"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Grace offered, knowing Jessie was sending her looks that could kill, she shook her head, she doesn't know it now but she'll thank me for it later.  
  
"Sounds great" Katie answered for Tad, bounding up to them, "So this is where you got to".  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"I can't believe you invited them to lunch with us" Jessie complained to Grace as they waited for Lily to pick them up outside of the mall.  
  
"Well what was I supposed to do? And anyway, you looked like you were having a good time"  
  
Jessie shook her head, "They probably only said yes as not to be rude" Jess said adamantly. "Plus it was so obvious they were on a date"  
  
"They're friends Jess, that's all. They were shopping for a birthday present"  
  
Jess shook her head and ran her fingers through her shoulder length blond hair, "I wish I could believe that" she said, a downcast expression on her face as Lily pulled up, "I really do"  
  
"So have you decided whether or not to join the drama club?" Grace asked as they got in the car.  
  
Jessie shrugged, "I don't know"  
  
"You should join" Grace said encouragingly, "In fact; I was thinking of joining myself, I was a member a couple of years ago, its really fun"  
  
Jessie nodded, "Well okay, but only if you join with me"  
  
~ / / ~  
  
Eli sat up on the couch as he heard the phone ring, well felt it would be more accurate; he rolled his eyes, rescuing the phone from where it was squashed between 2 pillows.  
  
Eli pushed the talk button, "Hello?"  
  
"Eli, hey, how's it going?"  
  
"It ain't going" #Eli laughed sinking back on the couch where he had been watching old Simpson's re runs.  
  
"Well then, I got a huge favour to ask you man"  
  
"Ah huh" Eli stretched back out on the couch, crossing his legs out in front of him.  
  
"Well Paul called me this afternoon"  
  
"You mean Paul from Remixx?"  
  
"Yep, the one and only. Any way his in a real bind man. His lead act for Friday, 1st Week, all have come down with a serious case of chicken pox"  
  
"You gotta be joking man, those guys are like 20"  
  
"Yeah well, apparently they've lived a sheltered life or something" Eli rolled his eyes.  
  
"Their crack heads man"  
  
"Don't ask me, I'm just repeating Paul's words. So anyway he can't get anyone to fill their sets so he was hoping we would"  
  
Eli sat up suddenly, his heart racing.  
  
"Yeah" came Coops reply.  
  
"This Friday?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But we haven't played together in over... in over 4 months"  
  
Coop remained silent for a few seconds on the other end of the phone, "I know it's a big thing to ask man, but I think it'll be good you know, not just for the band, but for you" he paused to take in a breath, "and I know it's not easy man, but this is your future we're talking about. I don't want to pressure you or anything man, but after that article in Lily's magazine, we were getting requests from people all over the place. And I think maybe its time that we started playing together again  
  
Eli let out a deep breath knowing he should say yes but couldn't quite get out the words, "I'll think about it" he said, "But I'm not making any promises."  
  
"That's all I'm asking man" 


	6. Scared Like Hell

~ / / ~ Authors Note: School holidays...don't you love them? Never have I been so excited to stay at home and doing nothing other than sit in front of my computer and write. Which hopefully will mean a few more updates for you guys? Keep up the reviews they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 6 | Scared like hell  
  
"So um, Paul's asked us to play at Remixx on Friday" Eli said casually to his father, opening the fridge.  
  
"You mean with Coop and the guys" Rick asked, looking up from his paper.  
  
"Yeah, the other guys got the chicken pox or something" Eli laughed nervously, unsure of how his father was going to react.  
  
"So are you going to do it?" Rick asked setting down his sandwich.  
  
Eli shrugged grabbing the butter out of the fridge, "I don't know. Do you think I should?" he asked avoiding his fathers eyes, Eli knew Rick had probably been relieved when Eli and the band had stopped playing together after the accident. To his father education came first, he just couldn't seem to understand that Eli would prefer to be playing his guitar and singing than going to school.  
  
"Sit down" Eli sat next to his father. "You don't that I haven't been particularly happy about the amount of time you've spent on the band in the past right?" Eli nodded, rolling his eyes. "But I do think however that it would be good for you to go back"  
  
"You do?" Eli asked a surprised look on his face.  
  
Rick nodded, "look, I think that as long as you don't devote all of your time to it, and keep your school as your first priority then you should definitely do this gig on Friday. If it makes you happy Eli then I'm happy, because it's been a long time since we've seen you happy."  
  
"4 months" Eli muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Rick asked.  
  
"Nothing" Eli said with a sigh, "its not that I don't want the band to get back together" he said, "it just that, well" he shrugged, not knowing how to continue.  
  
"Grace? Talk to her Eli, you might be surprised at how much she'll understand".  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"Don't be stupid" Grace shook her head, "of course you should do it, didn't we just talk about this same thing yesterday?"  
  
Eli nodded "Yeah I guess, I just wanted to make sure you know?"  
  
"It's okay really" Grace said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks...I think"  
  
"Nervous" Grace asked lying back next to Eli on his bed.  
  
"Like hell" he nodded, "the guys are trying to be casual about it, but I can tell it means a lot to them you know?"  
  
"It means a lot to you too, I can tell" Grace said softly, rolling onto her side to face him.  
  
Eli nodded, "Your right" he continued to stare up at the roof, "this whole thing has been crazy. And it's the last thing I expected to want, but now, it just feels like its something I have to do, I want to get back into it, I need to"  
  
Eli sat up and shook his head, "I'm just"  
  
"Scared?" Grace asked, forcing him to look at her.  
  
Eli nodded. "Tell you what" Grace said, making a quick decision.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you mind if I came and watched you guys play" she said forcing the words out. It was one thing for Eli to go back there, but for her. But she knew Eli needed her, just as she had needed him for so long.  
  
"Are you sure?" Eli asked, staring at her shocked.  
  
"It'll be good for me" Grace nodded with a smile, "Hey don't look so worried, it'll be okay, I even slept in my own room last night" she said lightly.  
  
"You didn't sleep"  
  
"How did..." Grace trailed off caught out, "Okay so I didn't sleep much, but I made it through a night on my own"  
  
"You did" Eli nodded.  
  
"Do you think it'll ever get easier?" Grace asked softly, too softly for Eli to hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
Grace shook her head, "nothing"  
  
[Grace – I just wish I knew what I was getting myself into]  
  
~ / / ~  
  
Jessie brushed her hair out of her eyes as she opened her locker.  
  
"Hey, I've been looking for you" she could see Katie's reflection in her mirror.  
  
"Katie, Hi" Jess turned around and forced herself to smile. It wasn't that she didn't like Katie, she did, which is why it was so hard for her when she saw Katie and Tad together on the weekend. As much as she hated to admit it, she was totally jealous that Tad was with Katie, not her, and liking Katie just made it so much harder.  
  
"So I had a good time on Saturday" Katie said with a smile.  
  
"Ah yeah, me too" Jess nodded, turning back to her locker. Or at least she would have if she had of allowed herself to relax enough.  
  
"So about Wednesday, do you think you'll come?"  
  
Jess nodded grabbing a pile of books, "uh yeah. Grace is going to join as well" she said not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Is everything alright Jessie?" Katie asked concerned.  
  
Forcing herself to smile again Jess looked at Katie, "everything's fine, I'm just tired that's all"  
  
~ / / ~  
  
"Did you see what Melissa was wearing today? I mean seriously, does that girl let her mother dress her or what?"  
  
"You think that's bad. You should see the shoes that girl, you know the nerdy one with the perm? Well yeah, I mean green? What planet does she get her fashion advice from?"  
  
"I heard that she was going out with Jeffrey?"  
  
"No way, you gotta be joking"  
  
"I'm serious; she was telling that other nerdy friend of hers about it. Plus I have seen them together a few times"  
  
Grace tuned out the pointless gossip of the girls at the table and turned back to Leah who was sitting beside her, "you were saying"  
  
"What?" Leah looked up, "Oh yeah. So anyway, I just thought you should know that I spoke to Carla this morning"  
  
Grace raised her eyebrows "oh. When"  
  
"Only for a minute, I to get to algebra and you know how Miss Dalton gets. But anyway" she shook her head. "I was in the office to pay for an excursion next week and Carla came in., to you know re-enroll. If all goes well she should start tomorrow."  
  
"Oh" Grace said pushing away her food, the spaghetti somehow didn't look as appetizing as it had several minutes ago. In fact grace felt quite like she was about to throw up.  
  
"Grace? It's going to be alright you know. I mean, Carla lost quite a few friends before she left. I don't think she'll be looking to give you a hard time"  
  
Grace looked up at her friend and tried to smile, "Yeah, I'm sure you're right" 


	7. The Phone Call

Authors Note: My computer got a virus...yet again... it doesn't even surprise me when it happens anymore. But anyway, the last few chapters haven't gotten many reviews so if there's people still reading the story it would be great if you can let me know what you think, otherwise there really isn't much point in continuing the story if people have lost interest. But for now, heres the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7 The Phone Call  
  
"Jessie, wait up I've been looking for you" It was the following day and Jessie had just put her books in her locker and was heading to lunch. She cringed at the familiar voice, bit her lip, and then forced herself to smile as she turned around to see Tad.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize"  
  
"That's okay" Tad smiled walking towards her, "You going to lunch?"  
  
"Ah yeah" she nodded.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you"  
  
Just you? Or will Katie be there too? She found herself thinking jealously. "Sure"  
  
"Great!" he said flashing that gorgeous smile of his, "Just let me dump- I mean" Tad corrected him self "put these in our locker"  
  
"So just a reminder that your essays are due next week, try to keep it to 2000 words okay" Graces English teacher said jokingly. He knew that for most of the class 2000 words seemed like a million.  
  
Josh, one of the more popular 11th grade boys and also the class clown raised his hand up the back. "Yes Josh?"  
  
"Well sir, I was just wondering and all, you know"  
  
"Are you going to get to the point anytime soon Josh? Or are you just trying to stall me for handing out last weeks quizzes?"  
  
Grace shook her head as the class laughed; it reminded her of something Eli would do.  
  
He continued on when Josh didn't answer. "Well don't worry Josh, I haven't had a chance to mark them yet" he said, then over the groans of 2 or 3 of the students, "however, before I let you guys go, I'd just like to remind you that the first drama club meeting is after school today in the auditorium. I hope to see some of you guys there"  
  
"Hey sir" Josh called our as the bell rang.  
  
"Yes Josh" the teacher rolled his eyes.  
  
"If we do this whole drama thing, do we get extra credit?" Everyone laughed despite the fact that Josh was in fact quite serious, he knew that his English grade was already in serious jeopardy and school had only just started back not long ago.  
  
"That depends Josh on how much work you all put in, turn up and I'll consider it alright?"  
  
Grace smiled; she too hadn't been paying all that much attention in class lately either, a little extra credit wouldn't hurt.  
  
"So is everything okay?" Tad asked as he and Jessie settled beneath their usual tree.  
  
"Yeah everything's fine" she nodded and actually it was. They'd bumped into Katie and everyone else on the way outside, but Tad had declined their offer to join them in the cafeteria. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just that the other day you seemed to be really quiet and then today it was almost like you are avoiding me" Tad explained, from where he sat in front of her.  
  
"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind" Jessie said, hoping Tad couldn't see the truth in her eyes she looked away.  
  
"Jess? Can you look at me please?" Tad pleaded, taking hold of her hand.  
  
Jessie looked down at where his fingers were entwined with hers, and then looked up to meet his eyes, her heart thudding against her chest.  
  
"I like you, a lot okay, so if there's something wrong, you can trust me" he said seriously, causing her to smile and shake her head.  
  
"It's nothing, really. I'm just being stupid that's all" she shrugged, very conscious of the fact that he was still holding her hand.  
  
[=Jessie= he likes me! (smiling madly at camera)]  
  
"Okay" he nodded, understanding that she didn't want to elaborate any further. "Are you going to the Drama Club meeting today?"  
  
"Yeah, Grace finally convinced me to come, she said that if I did she would to, and I think it'll be good for her to get more involved in things"  
  
"She's had a hard time lately hasn't she?"  
  
"Yeah but I think things are getting better" Jess sighed, "I just wish I could do something more to help"  
  
"I'm sure she knows your there for her. Just be her friend, that's probably all you can do for now".  
  
A knock on the door of her math's class caused Grace to look up with a sense of dread. Today was Carla's first day back at school, and while Grace had successfully avoided her for half the day she had this overwhelmingly bad feeling that she was going to turn up in one of her classes sooner or later.  
  
Grace felt a sense of relief as the door opened, the girl standing their definitely wasn't Carla; however that feeling didn't last long 'I've got a message for Grace Manning? You have a phone at the office".  
  
[=Grace= phone call? (worried look on her face)]  
  
Grace dropped her pen down on the table and pushed her char back as Mr. Dimitri looked at his watch. "You might as well take your books with you the bell is about to go"  
  
Grace nodded; scoping her books into her arms she pushed her chair in and hurried out of the room.  
  
At the same time Eli, who was in his own math's class was leaning back on his chair, struggling to pay attention to what was being written on the board, his fingers itching at the thought of playing at Remixx in a matter of days. In fact he almost fell of his chair when he heard the knock at the door and heard a girl announcing that there was a phone call for him at the office.  
  
"Jessie? There's a phone call for you at the office" her teacher read off the note he held in front of him. Gathering her books she couldn't help but worry something must have happened. Pushing her chair in her eyes met Katie who gave her a concerned look. "Everything okay?" she whispered. Jess's only response was a shrug as she rushed out of the room.  
  
Eli reached the office first having practically run the whole way there, Grace and Jessie too made their way to the office hurriedly, unaware that the others too had received the same message.  
  
"I'm Eli; I was told there is a phone call for me?" Eli asked the secretary, slightly out of breath.  
  
The woman pointed to the phone with a sympathetic look. "Hello?"  
  
"Eli?"  
  
"Dad, what's happened?"  
  
"Is Grace and Jessie there yet?"  
  
"Ah no...Dad, what's going on?"  
  
"Okay Eli, I really don't want to have to do this over the phone, but I don't have much choice, you mother called me about an hour ago Eli, your grandfather passed away" 


	8. Staying Strong

Authors Note: Wow, 2 updates in one day! That hasn't happened for a while. This storyline just hit me this morning and since I have a day of I decided to run with it. Enjoy.  
  
Journal Entry  
  
Chapter 8   
  
"Eli? Are you there?" Eli shook his head, fighting to keep his emotions under control.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here"  
  
"Look I know it's a lot to ask and I know this is hard for you, but would you be able to tell Jess? I don't think she should hear this over the phone."  
  
"Okay" Eli nodded, "there's something your not telling me isn't there?" Eli asked, tears in his eyes he could faintly make out the sound of Grace and Jessie's voices as they headed down the hall towards the office.  
  
"Lilly will be there to pick you up soon okay. She'll explain everything then. I love you okay"  
  
Eli looked up as his sister and Grace hurried into the office, worried looks on their faces. At the sound of the dial tone Eli slowly hung up the phone and walked over to the 2 of them. Grace had never met their grandfather, but after the death of her own just a few years ago, and the death of Matt he knew it would affect her almost just as much as it would affect Jessie.  
  
"Let's go sit down" Eli said, leading them over to some seats.  
  
"What is it Eli? What's going on?" his sister asked worriedly, taking in the sad expression on his face. Grace reached out and took hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly as his eyes met his.  
  
"That was dad" Eli said looking at his sister, "Mum rang him not long ago" he said his voice faltering as tears immediately sprang to Jessie's eyes.  
  
"No...Eli..." Jessie shook her head emphatically.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess... he died early this morning"  
  
When Lily walked into the office she found 3 teenagers, sitting silently, Eli with his arm around Jessie, Grace on his other side, her head on his shoulder, stroking his hand soothingly.  
  
"Let's get you guys home" Lily said softly, as Eli reached up and quickly brushed the tears out of his eyes.  
  
Eli nodded and stood up along with Jessie who burst into tears again.  
  
Lily walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug, and once her tears subsided they made their way to her car, their silence oddly comforting to their individual thoughts.  
  
Grace looked over at Eli who was staring blankly out the window. She had never met their grandfather, so although his death didn't affect her in the same way as it affected them, it brought back memories of the death of her own, which all of a sudden seemed so much more recent.  
  
She wanted to reach out and hold him, to tell him it was all right to cry and then to wipe away her tears, as he did when Matt died. She wanted to be there for him as he was for her, but he seemed so distant, so cold...so far away.  
  
I've never known anyone who has died before, Jessie shook her head, unable to stop the tears from flowing down her face. It's weird what you think of though, she thought, as soon as Eli mentioned mum I knew, but now I don't want to know, is this how Grace felt when Matt died? I mean I know it's different since she loved him so the pain I feel is nothing compared to what she felt but did she get this empty feeling? The feeling like things will never be the same again? I wish I knew what to say, but my own thoughts don't even make sense.  
  
Rick sat across from his children, a look of extreme sadness and regret on his face as he spoke, "They thinks its best if I go to Germany to help your mother with the arrangements for the funeral. Now I know it'll be hard, but although your grandfather lived here for many years, he was happiest while he was living there, so we've agreed that the funeral and burial should be held there"  
  
"What will happen to us?" Jessie asked, "Can we come?"  
  
"I wish you could Jess, but we can't afford it, it'll be hard enough to get the money together for me to go. And your mother's been hit very hard by this; she's not in the best shape."  
  
"When do you leave?" Eli asked his voice emotionless.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. I'll probably be gone for a week or so. Judy's coming to stay to help Lily out while I'm gone"  
  
"I'm sorry I have to leave like this" Rick said coming up behind Lily and massaging her shoulders.  
  
Lily turned around to face him; "I understand" she nodded.  
  
"There's something I haven't told you yet" Rick said hesitatingly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's Karen. When I spoke to her today she told me that's she's decided to stay in Germany. "  
  
"You mean permanently?" Lily asked her eyes wide with shock.  
  
Rick nodded, "I don't know whether it's just some sort of rash decision or whether she means it. I mean what about Jessie and Eli? Has she even considered how they are going to react? T's bad enough they haven't seen there mother for the past 4 months. And now she's not going to come back...how am I supposed to tell them Lil? It'll break there hearts."  
  
"I don't know what to say" Lily shrugged taking Ricks hand, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. But that's another reason why I'm going there, to try and convince her to come back."  
  
Seeing him hurting so badly, seeing him trying to be strong, for Ricks sake, for Jessie's, for me. I just wish there was something I could do, anything. To help ease the pain. But I know from Matt that there isn't anything. Eli was always a shoulder to cry on, he was there throughout the sleepless nights. He held my hand when I was scared to face up to things on my own. It doesn't help ease the pain, but it does help to know that someone else cares, and will be there for you no matter what. And I want to do the same for him. If he lets me.   
  
Grace closed her journal and replaced it in its spot in her bedside drawer. She was tempted to go down to Eli's room to see if he was okay but decided against t at the last minute.  
  
He probably just needs some space, Grace thought, pulling back the covers to her bed she got in, settled herself in till she was comfortable and turned off her bedside lamp.  
  
With thoughts of Eli and Matt she eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
It was about 2am when she stirred at the sound of her bedroom door creaking open quietly. Looking up she saw Eli's familiar face and hastily closed her eyes again, pretending to be asleep she shifted over slightly, making room for Eli as he crawled in beside her, being as careful as he could be to not disturb her. 


	9. I will be there

**Authors Note:** Well I'm back on holidays yet again. I've been pretty busy the past few weeks but I'm hoping to get a whole heap of chapters up in the next 2 weeks. If your reading the story I'd love to hear from you! All reviews are greatly appreciated, I want to know what you like, hate, any suggestions you have.  
  
Lyrics used in this chapter are taken from 'I will be there' by Britney Spears.  
  
**#** indicates diary entry  
  
**Chapter 9** I will be there  
  
Eli shifted slightly and looked over at the clock on Graces bedside table, 6:13am. With a yawn he eased himself out of bed slowly, careful not to awaken Grace who was sleeping soundly. He smiled at the sight of his ex girlfriend, her brown hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had a peaceful smile on her face.  
  
[Eli- It's moments like this, seeing her, makes me regret the decision I made. She's beautiful]  
  
With a sad smile Eli walked over to the chair beside Graces bed and sat down, putting on his shoes he sighed, knowing that once everyone woke up it would be time to start dealing with the news that his father had given them yesterday.  
  
Rick had already left to help Karen make the funeral arrangements, but Eli could tell that there was something else on his mind, something that he was holding back.  
  
Grace shifted in her sleep and then rolled over; Eli watched silently as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
Her eyes drifted around the room and Eli smiled as she sat up suddenly when they came to rest on his. "What time is it?" she asked playing with her hair self consciously.  
  
"About 20 past 6" Eli stood up as Grace slid back down into bed with a groan, "go back to sleep, you've still got another couple of hours before everyone else will wake up"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Dunno, I can't sleep, but it's going to be a long day, sorry for waking you"  
  
"That's okay" Grace said with a small smile, "What do you say we go downstairs and organize some breakfast for everyone" sensing Eli's hesitation she continued, "It'll give us something to do" she offered.  
  
"Okay" he nodded, "I'll see you downstairs in a few"

* * *

Lily made her way sleepily down the stairs into the living room only to be greeted with the delicious smell of breakfast.  
  
A smile lit up her face as she made her way into the kitchen. The kitchen table had been set and there was a high stack of fluffy pancakes in the middle, to accompany it there was Golden Syrup and cream and every other topping she could think of.  
  
"This looks delicious" she said with a smile as Grace walked out of the kitchen, carrying a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice.  
  
"Thanks mum" Grace returned the smile and then placed the pitcher on the table. As she turned back around Lily wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug.  
  
"How is Eli?" she whispered in her daughter's ear.  
  
Grace shrugged, "his strong" she nodded pulling back from her mother, "he won't talk so I figured this would give him something to do for awhile".  
  
Lily nodded understandingly but could sense that Grace was worried, "why don't you go wake up Jessie and Zoë before this gets cold" she suggested, walking into the kitchen she saw Eli closing the fridge, "it looks amazing Eli" she thanked him with a small smile.  
  
Eli nodded, "It was Graces idea".  
  
Lily stepped closer to him and rested her hand on his shoulder as he turned away, "How are you doing?"  
  
He turned around but paused before answering "I'm okay" he said throwing the clothe he held into the sink, "I mean, I guess it hit me pretty hard last night but now I feel okay. I know it's probably wrong to say that but we were never really that close, not like he and Jessie were" he explained sheepishly.  
  
Lily nodded reassuringly, "It isn't wrong to feel that way" she said, "It was the same for me and Judy when my father died."  
  
"I just hope Jessie understands" Eli shrugged.  
  
"It'll just –" Lily stopped talking and smiled as Jessie, Zoë and Grace appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Morning" she said with a small smile.  
  
Jessie just nodded but Zoë ran over to Eli and hugged him hard.  
  
"Um hi Zo" Eli looked down at her with a small smile.  
  
[Eli – That kid never fails to surprise me]  
  
Zoë, who had gone slightly red pulled away from him and went over and hugged her mother.  
  
"So do you guys feel like something to eat?" Eli asked gesturing to the table.  
  
Stupid question, Eli groaned inwardly taking in his sisters downcast expression but to his surprise she looked up with a small smile, "Thanks Eli, Grace" she said then walked over to take her place at the table.

* * *

Grace lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
_You don't have to say what's on your mind 'cause   
I know where you've been   
Give it up and leave it all behind and let me begin  
_  
I hate it when he gets like this. I know his trying to be strong but doesn't he know that hiding his feelings will only make it worse?  
  
_Come and hold my hand   
let me show how friends should be   
I will make it alright   
let me make it clear you can put your trust in me   
yes I will be there_  
  
I just wish he would talk to me, tell me how he is feeling. I know that he and his grandfather were never that close, but I also know that he hated that fact.  
  
_When you need someone you just turn around and I will be there   
when you're feeling low baby let me know and I will be there_  
  
Its weird, it was only just over four months ago that Matt died and Eli was there for me, through everything, no matter how hard it was for both of us. And I want to be there for him, if he lets me.  
  
_When you need someone just turn around and I will be there   
when you're in sorrow just let me know and I will be there_

* * *

**[ At the same time ]**  
  
# When I woke up this morning the first thing in my mind was 'his dead'. If Grace hadn't have been standing there making sure I woke up I probably would have started crying again. But looking at the sympathetic look on her face I knew that I couldn't let myself, because as much as it hurts knowing that he is no longer alive I realized that I was relived that he was no longer suffering.  
  
His been sick for a long time now, even last time I saw him which was about 2 years ago there was something not quite right about him. I hadn't known then what was wrong with him, but I could tell just from little things, like the way that he had obviously lost weight and the fact his skin had taken on this grayish tint. Cancer does that to you, it can either eat you away slowly, or it can take you suddenly.  
  
I just wish that he hadn't had to suffer for so long. I wish that he had been one of the ones who had been taken quickly. I thought the same thing this morning, eating breakfast with Grace sitting across from me at the table. What would she think of what I'm thinking?  
  
Does she regret not being able to say goodbye to Matt? Not knowing that his time was nearly up? I know some people say they prefer to know before its going to happen so that they have time to prepare and to do all the things that they want to do before they die. And I guess sometimes its easier on their families and friends that way, because they too can prepare themselves. But no matter how much y0ou prepare yourself, how aware you are that the day will come someday soon, you are never prepared enough for the death of someone you know and love, no matter how long you have been expecting it for, you never get used to the idea.  
  
That is why, when I die I want it to be over quickly. I don't want it to drag on. I want to be happy and leading a normal life. I want to die happy, peacefully, not scared and in pain. # 


	10. Changes

**Chapter 10** - Change  
  
"So I was thinking that maybe it would be best for you all to go back to school tomorrow" Lily said, up to her elbows in dishes. She shrugged, "I know it's only been a day but I think it would help Jessie . . . and Eli" she added as an after thought, "to be with their friends"  
  
"The funerals supposed to be tomorrow isn't it?" Grace asked reaching for another plate off the sink.  
  
Lily nodded, having finished washing up she pulled the plug out of the sink. "I know it won't be easy but staying here, doing nothing all day will just make it worse"  
  
Grace nodded in agreement, she was surprised at how well both Eli and Jessie seemed to be handling things but there had been many times that day when she had spotted Jessie just staring out to space, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"How about you?" Lily asked as Grace was reaching up to put away a glass in the cupboard above the bench.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I haven't had a chance to ask you how you've been doing"  
  
Grace shrugged, "I'm okay. I mean I feel really bad for Eli and Jessie but I didn't know him"  
  
"Are you sure" Lily asked her daughter, the concern evident on her face. Grace knew what she was thinking and tried to reassure her.  
  
"When I first found out all I could think of was Matt" she admitted, "and how it felt losing him. But it's a completely different situation and although I miss him so much, it's slowly getting easier when I think about him. I made a decision not to long ago to move on and although it's taking time I am, and I can't let anyone affect that because I need my old life back."

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Eli asked his sister with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Eli I'm fine" Jessie forced a strained smile onto her face.  
  
"Okay, but you know if you need to talk, about anything, I'm here for you right?"  
  
[Eli- She's my sister you know. I can tell when she's angry, or sad or anxious. Looking at her I could tell that she wasn't as okay as she was trying to make it seem. But she's a Sammler, what can you expect. It amazes me sometimes how much she is like me and her father]  
  
[Jessie- I wish there was something I could say to stop him from worrying, but truth is there probably isn't anything. His my brother, of course his going to worry, and I appreciate it, but sometimes I wish he'd worry less about everyone else and more about himself]  
  
Eli, Jessie and Grace stood on the steps of Upton Sinclair High, each of them were submerged in their own thoughts. Grace bowed her head guiltily, taking in the worried look on Eli's face as he spoke to his sister. Because truth was, ever since Judy had dropped them off at school that all thoughts of the past few days events had flew from her mind. All she could think of was the fact that somewhere in that school would be a girl she once called her best friend. Carla was back, and Grace knew that she would have to face her sooner or later. Although she would prefer later.  
  
"Grace? Are you okay?"  
  
Grace looked up from where she had been staring intently at the path in front of her, "What?" recognizing Eli and Jessie's faces she shook her head, "sorry, I'm fine" she nodded. At least I am now, she thought with a shudder as they walked up the steps to the entrance of her school.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her brother and Grace Jessie had began to make her way to her locker, but turned around when she heard someone calling out her name.  
  
"Jessie, hi!" Jessie rolled her eyes; she'd recognize that voice anywhere. Not wanting to be rude she forced herself to smile as she turned around and waited for Katie to catch up to her.  
  
"So where were you Wednesday? You missed the Drama Club meeting" Crap, she shook her head, she had totally forgotten about that.  
  
"Um yeah, I had to go home" she nodded, "but I'll be there next Wednesday, I promise"  
  
"If you not interested you don't have to come" Katie said with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"I am interested, really. The reason I couldn't come on Wednesday is that my grandfather died, so Graces mum took us all home" Jessie said as a way of reassuring her. "Jess I'm sorry" Katie said with a sympathetic look on her face, "are you okay?"  
  
Luckily they were interrupted before Jessie had to answer.  
  
"Hey guys" Tad was standing in front of them with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hi" Jessie nodded, unable to return his smile.  
  
"Long time no see" he said jokingly to Jessie, but his smile turned to concern when he noticed the said look on her face "Jess? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll see you guys later" Katie said, flipping them a wave as she walked away.  
  
Tad stepped closer to Jess who was now staring intently as her black high- tops "Jess?"  
  
Jessie forced herself to meet his eyes, praying that he wouldn't see the tears that had begun to fill hers.  
  
Noticing her tears Tad stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Resisting at first she tried to pull away "Jess it's alright. If you need to cry then go right ahead" he said soothingly and she allowed herself to relax in his arms and buried her face into his shoulder.

* * *

It surprises me how much she has changed this past year, Eli thought with a smile as he watched his sister pull away from the guy who had been comforting her. Eli could tell from her red eyes that she had been crying.  
  
Me and Jess have never been like most siblings, Eli thought with a sigh. We were always close as we grew up, which was probably a result of our parents divorce. I've always felt the need to protect her, but she's growing up and she doesn't need me like she used to.  
  
Smiling sadly Eli turned to his locker; after two failed attempts to open his locker he leaned back on his heals with a groan and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn"  
  
"Here let me" came a voice from behind him. Eli shook his head as the girl stepped around him and opened his locker on her first attempt. She still looked like the same girl, and yet she looked different at the same time. Her dark hair was longer now, falling in waves down her back. She no longer had all the piercing in her ears, just 2 in each. Her makeup, which once could be considered almost over the top, was now subtle, and those eyes that he could once read like an open book were calm, for what seemed to be the first time he'd ever seen them that way. "Carla, I was wondering how long it would take you to find me" he said flatly, taking a couple of books out of his locker.  
  
"E, I'm not here to cause any more trouble" she said softly.  
  
"Yeah right, and how am I supposed to believe that?" he shook his head still not facing her.  
  
"I know I hurt you Eli, and I'm sorry, I really am. You have no idea how much"  
  
Eli whirled around angrily, "oh yes I do, it's probably about as sorry as I feel for ever trusting you again in the first place"  
  
"I know you can't see it Eli, but I'm not the same person that I was 6 months ago, I've changed, and so have you, I can tell"  
  
"Carla, I honestly don't care how much you've changed okay. You not only hurt me but you hurt Grace, and that's something I cannot forgive you for"  
  
"But-"  
  
Eli cut her off "No buts Carla, I don't want anything to do with you okay, so stay away from me and Grace" 


	11. All that you leave behind

**Authors Note:** I'm trying to get the story moving a bit more quickly as you may have noticed, despite my infrequent updates. Things have been building up between Jessie and Tad for awhile now and Eli and Grace are finally becoming closer once again, however just how will Carla's return effect their friendship. I'm also interested on hearing who your favourite character is and why so let me know.  
  
**Chapter 11** – All that you leave behind  
  
Grace shoved her locker closed with a groan, she'd never been a very neat person and her locker was no exception, even then just as she'd opened it she had to stand back quickly to make way for her math's book which promptly fell out.  
  
"Ah Grace" her friend Leah nudged her nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" she turned around with a smile, "what up?" she shouldn't have bothered asking, shaking her head she glared as a familiar and yet not so familiar figure walked up to her.  
  
"Can we talk?" Carla stood there nervously, her eyes on her feet which she kept shifting nervously.  
  
"I thought I told you that I want nothing to do with you" Grace said staring at her icily.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Grace. You have no idea how much"  
  
"Of course you sorry Carla" Grace said angrily, "you've lost everything and you know what you deserve it. I'm so glad that I finally saw you for the person you are, because you know what Carla, I realized you are nothing, you mean nothing to me. So stay the hell away from me" Grace turned and strode off down the hallway. Leaving a shocked Carla staring after her, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Finally Carla heard the slam of the door swinging shut as the last of the girls walked out of the toilets. If someone had seen her as she emerged it would have been obvious to anyone that she had been crying. Walking over to a sink she washed her face with cold water hoping that it would reduce the puffiness of her eyes. It wasn't until then when she looked up at the mirror that she saw the message the girls had left behind.  
  
"CARLA IS A BOYFREIND STEALING SLUT" the angry words were scrawled across the mirror in a deep red lipstick.  
  
Carla stared at the ugly message, her eyes which had once again filled with tears threatening to spill over.  
  
"It's your own fault"; she said softly, "you deserve it. Grace was right; I deserve everything they are saying"

* * *

"So as those of you who attended Wednesday's Drama Club meeting would know, this year's production due to popular demand, will be Grease. Now this is the first time that our school has held a musical, so I don't really have much of an ability of what standard everyone's voices are however, the first round of auditions will be held next Thursday, so hopefully I will soon find out".  
  
Grace sat her desk silently, watching everyone as they left the room, chattering excitedly about the play.  
  
"Is something wrong Grace?" Mr. Dimitri came and stood in front f her desk.  
  
Grace stood up quietly, "Actually everything's fine" she said picking up her book.  
  
"Will you be auditioning?"  
  
"I don't think so" Grace shook her head, "singing isn't really for me but, if you need any help backstage or whatever just let me know" she offered as she walked from the room leaving Mr. Dimitri still standing by the desk where she had sat, a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

"Look man, I know she's caused a lot of problems for you but maybe you should just hear her out" Coop suggested, after Eli told him of his and Carla's encounter earlier that morning.  
  
"You're the last person I would have expected to hear defending her"  
  
"I'm not defending her, it's just that, people are saying some pretty serious stuff about her Eli, the sort of stuff that's hard to ignore"  
  
"You know what" Eli stood up from the table suddenly, "it may be hard for you to ignore it, but it isn't hard for me"  
  
Eli stormed out of the cafeteria leaving Coop sitting their, a deep frown on his face.

* * *

"Damn it!" Eli cried in frustration as he rounded a corner and bumped into someone, almost knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Eli?" Grace looked at him tentatively, the anger practically radiating off him, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Eli brushed her off, "everything's just great" he muttered and continued storming down the hallway, leaving Grace standing there, a hurt look on her face.  
  
Eli who was aware of the fact that he'd probably hurt her did not allow himself to turn around, choosing instead to push open the door which lead outside to the oval.  
  
Breathing in the fresh air he leant up against the wall, trying to convince himself to go back inside, to go and apologise for Grace. And yet something held him back, the same something that made him reach into his pocket and pull out the packet of cigarettes that Coop had asked him to hold onto at the start of lunch. And it was that same voice that made him light up and take a deep drag.  
  
"Sorry I didn't realise anyone was hear" Eli looked up at the sound of Carla's voice.  
  
"Shit" he exclaimed taking the cigarette from his mouth.  
  
"Eli?" Carla was shocked to see the cigarette in his hand, knowing that Eli hadn't smoked since way back when they first broke up.  
  
"I thought I made it pretty clear" Eli said pushing himself away from the wall, "Stay the fuck away from me Carla" Eli said harshly, taking on last drag he flicked the cigarette towards her and left her behind yet again. 


	12. While you are sleeping

**Authors Note:** Just to let you guys know that the chapters to come will see the story taking quite a serious turn. I know that there have a few serious issues dealt with so far such as the accident however I was sitting here thinking about something that one of my friends had gone through and realised that I haven't seen a O&A fan fic dealing with the issue and thought that it would make and interesting story line. This also explains the change from the PG rating to PG-13.  
  
_Lyrics taken from Killing Heidi's song Outside Of Me_  
  
**Chapter 12** – While you are sleeping  
  
_"You wake up, you take up, you pace round, you're spaced out,  
You're taken up with what you see.  
One more time - what you see, say it's not fair."_  
  
She heard the banging on her door before the song even finished, "Leave me alone" she yelled out.  
  
"Carla, I think it's time we talked don't you" her mother said softly, opening the door.  
  
"Can't you read the sign?" she yelled, jumping up from where she lay on her bed and gesturing to the 'Keep Out' sign on her door.  
  
"You promised that after you settled back in we could talk, remember?"  
  
"Does it really look like I've settled back in?" her daughter yelled at her.  
  
"You promised Carla, you remember what Dr Jenkins said don't you?"  
  
"Dr Jenkins told you to give me space, she said to give me time, it isn't easy being back here or have you forgotten?"  
  
"Of course I haven't forgotten how could I?"  
  
"Well your sure acting like you have"  
  
"I know it's hard but there's nothing I can do about it unless you talk to me. Either you start talking by the end of next week, or were going to have to come up with some other arrangement"  
  
"Like what?" Carla screamed as he mother shut the door, "Kicking me out again?"

* * *

[At the same time]  
  
"I told you this morning that Rick and I were going out" Lily threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"No you didn't. You told Eli to tell me that you were going out. He somehow didn't think it was important enough to tell me. In fact, he thinks its so unimportant that he didn't even bother to come home, so now not only do I have to cancel my plans, but I have to sit here and baby sit while Eli is out doing who knows what" Grace said angrily reaching for the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Lily asked more than a little shocked at Grace's outburst.  
  
"Leah, I have to cancel our plans don't I?"

* * *

[At the same time]  
  
"Please Dad? I promise we will be back early, its just that it's the first time that Tad and Katie have asked me to do anything with them and I'd feel really bad saying no, plus they are really really nice and-"  
  
"Okay you can go" Rick agreed with a smile, adjusting his tie as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lily asked, offering her arm to him.  
  
"Never been readier, except Jessie's just convinced me to drop her off at the mall on our way"  
  
"That is so unfair" Grace said an angry look on her face as she turned the cordless phone off ending her conversation with Leah.  
  
"I'm sorry Grace" Lily shrugged her shoulders helplessly, "but we really should get going"  
  
"Yeah whatever, have a great time, meanwhile I'll just sit here and wait for you guys to return shall I?" she muttered under her breath as they walked out the door.  
  
Rick overhearing her comment turned to his wife with a perplexed expression on his face, "What wrong with Grace?"  
  
"Probably the fact that it's a Friday night and everyone is going out apart from her" Lily explained as they got into the car.  
  
"She could have gone out too" Rick said not getting the point.  
  
"She was going out, Eli didn't come home like he was supposed to sop she had to cancel her plans so she could stay home with Zoe and Jesse" "I kinda stuffed things up a bit didn't I?" shaking his head with a sigh.  
  
"Only a bit" Lily laughed as Jessie got in the car, not having heard their conversation.

* * *

[At the same time]  
  
Coop waited as the last riff of his guitar faded away giving way to silence. Leaning his guitar against the wall he flinched as he heard the yelling begin, just as it had every night since she'd returned.  
  
Standing at his window he could see directly into her room, he stood there and waited until the yelling stopped and her bedroom door closed. He counted to ten in his head, if he was right her window would be opening any moment now.  
  
He couldn't bear to watch, turning from the window. He ran his hand threw his hair. He couldn't understand why that image of her climbing out of her window, as she did every night, would disturb him so much. Or maybe he could. Maybe it was because he himself had doe the same thing time after time after time.  
  
That was several years ago now, and sure, he wasn't Mr. Perfect, he wasn't even close, but he'd gotten his shit together, but it had taken time, and if Eli hadn't been there for him through the whole thing, he wouldn't have been able to do it.

* * *

It was almost 9.30pm when Eli finally got home. Grace looked up from where she lay on the couch watching TV as she heard the sound of his keys in the door. Zoë had reluctantly gone to sleep about half and hour ago and Jessie was due home any minute.  
  
Grace bit heard lip as she heard the door open and quickly shut her eyes. She didn't want to speak to Eli so her best option was just to pretend to be asleep.  
  
Walking into the lounge room Eli saw Grace's sleeping figure on the couch – it wasn't until then that he realised that Lily and his father had expected him to be home that night to baby sit. "Idiot" he cursed himself, walking over to the closet and taking a blanket out which he draped over Grace. He paused for a second taking in the peaceful look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered to her sleeping form, sitting down on one of the arms of the couch, "its just that with Carla back everything has been so weird. She makes me so angry but not at her, she makes me angry at myself if it makes any sense. What I did to you Grace, it was so wrong, and having her back makes me realise just how much I lost that night that I kissed her. It's made me realise something that I've known all along. I love you Grace, but it scares the hell out of me" Eli shook his head and stood up, if only he had the guts to say it out loud, he thought to himself, if only she felt the same way.  
  
Little did he know that Grace had been awake the whole time, and had heard everything he said. 


	13. A Kiss Between Friends

**Authors Note: **Things have been moving a little bit slowly lately so here's the chapter that I know you all have been waiting for. Let me know what you think and where you think I should go from here.

Also just another warning, this chapter may contain some themes that are offensive to some readers, so if you are going to continue reading, please do so with caution.

_Lyrics taken from the Black Eyed Peas song 'Lets Get It Started'_

**Chapter 13** – A kiss between friends

"_Everybody, (yeah) Everybody, (yeah)  
Let's get into it, (yeah) Get stupid, (Come on)  
Get it started, (Come on) Get it started, (Yeah)  
Get it started!  
Let's Get it started! (Haa!) Let's Get it started! (In here!)" _

"That'll be 4 dollars" the guy at the bar said, pushing her drink over to her.

"It's on me" a familiar voice offered from behind, slapping the money down on the counter.

"What are you doing here Marc?" Carla whipped around recognizing the voice.

"I came to see you baby" Carla cringed at the sound of his voice. God that guy just made her skin crawl.

"I told you to stay away from me" she said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Come on Carla, you're not going to refuse me are you?" he said, reaching into his pocket he pulled something out just far enough for her to see.

[Carla – As much as I wanted to say no, as much as I wanted to throw up at the thought of doing what he wanted me to do, somehow I just couldn't bring myself to say no. I don't understand why I keep doing this. I hate it]

"_Lose control, of body and soul  
Don't move too fast, people just take it slow  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it  
Y'all here a'body, tha Peas 'L' do it  
Get Started, Get Stupid  
Don't worry bout it, people will walk you through it  
Step by step, like a into new kid  
Inch by inch, with the new solution  
Transman hits, with no delusion  
The feelin's irresistable and that's how we movin'"  
_

"Let's get this over with" she said, touching the glass to her lips she tipped it back and cringed as she felt the burning as it slid down her throat.

* * *

"Talk about total idiot" Eli scolded himself as he started to leave the lounge room, turning around only briefly to check to see if Grace was still asleep. It wasn't until he was on the first step that he heard her.

"Eli wait"

[Eli- When I heard her voice calling out to me I just froze. It was obvious that she had heard what I had said and I knew she would want some kind of explanation but truth was I didn't have one]

Eli turned around to see Grace standing there in the doorway, a confused look on her face. "I couldn't just let you go Eli, I'm sorry. I was only pretending to be asleep because I didn't want to talk to you and now I realise how stupid that was"

Eli shrugged and understanding look on his face, "It's okay Grace really. If anything I should be the one apologizing. I should have been here tonight"

"It wasn't just that Eli" she gestured for him to follow her back to the couch. Once they had sat down and were comfortable Grace began to speak.

"The past few days have been so confusing. I've been avoiding Carla for days because I've been so scared of having to face her, and then when I actually saw her today all these thoughts and emotions all came flooding back and I don't know what to do with them" she admitted.

Eli, who was very conscious of the small gap between where the two of them sat, shifted slightly, "Well I think you know what I feel about that Grace" Eli said ducking his head.

Grace nodded and reached out to take his hand, entwining her fingers in his, "I think I do Eli. You mean so much to me, I think you know that, I hope you do but there's still so much that I need to work out Eli"

"Grace I know I can't ask you for anything, and I won't, because you mean too much to me to put that sort of pressure on you. But I don't want you to pull back from me okay"

"I promise you I won't Eli, but it's just going to take some time" she said shifting closer to him so that their sides were touching.

"Does that mean?" Eli looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"I don't know what it means" she admitted as he slipped his arm around her waist, "all I know" she whispered looking into his eyes "is that I want to kiss you right now".

* * *

Jessie bit her lip to keep herself from smiling as she squeezed some toothpaste out of the tube.

[Jessie – tonight was the most amazing night of my life – grins crazily at the camera as her hand reaches up to touch her lips]

She had been scared at first when she had arrived at Joe's to find out that Katie had pulled out at the last minute although Tad hadn't seemed disappointed at all by the thought of being alone with her for the evening.

She was surprised at just how much they had in common and before she knew it their pizza was polished off and desert had been eaten. Jess who was on a strict curfew hated admitting that it was time for her to be getting back but it was more than worth it from the goodbye they had shared.

She could still feel the soft touch of his lips on hers as he kissed her gently, his hand tangled in her hair. It had been the perfect first kiss, and it was one that she would remember forever.

* * *

"I said don't touch" Carla slapped his hand away, rolling off the top off him.

"Come on baby, it's so much better that way" Marc pleaded from where he lay on the bed.

"You know that's not the way I work" Carla said angrily, pulling her top back on.

"Where are you going?" Marc asked pathetically as she pulled on her pants.

"I'm done" she said looking at the pathetic 30 year old that lay there, staring at her in shock.

"But I'm not" he whimpered childishly.

"Finnish it off yourself" she snapped, grabbing the hundred dollar bill off the table where shed left it; she stalked out of the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Grace shook her head as she pulled back from Eli.

"It's fine" he said breathing heavily, "I was just surprised I guess, sorry if I got a bit carried away" he apologized, putting some space between them.

Grace shook her head with a smile and Eli couldn't help but stare at her. "Can we just keep this between us for now?" Grace asked hesitantly, not wanting to spoil the mood.

She was surprised when Eli nodded willingly, "whatever you want"

"Thank you" she whispered softly, reaching up to stroke his check.

"For what?"

"For understanding"


	14. If you need anything, anyone, I'm here

**Authors Note: **It's been a long time, maybe too long I'm not sure. The last few months have kind of been weird for me. I've had a lot going on in my life and just didn't have time to write, but even if I did I don't think I would have been able to find the words since my minds almost been spinning out of control lately. But for the first time in a while things are looking up, and I actually feel like writing for once so here goes:

**Chapter 14: If you need anything, anyone, I'm here**

"Mum, Grace used all the milk!" Grace complained, slamming the empty container back on the counter she glared at her sister.

"So? You ate all the bread, what was I expected to eat?"

"Girls please, I don't have time for this" Lily pleaded rushing through the kitchen.

"Mum I have Drama club after school so I'm going to be late okay"

"But I need you to look after Zoë tonight" she said as she appeared to be searching for something.

"I'm not a little kid mom" Zoë cried indignantly from where she stood over the sink.

"I don't have time to discuss this Grace; please can you just help me out for this week"

"But I prom-"

"Lily?" Jessie's usually quiet voice pushed through the noise, "I was just planning to hang out with Tad after school today so if you want we could do that here and keep an eye on Zoë for you"

"Gotcha!" Lily straightened up with a smile keys in hand, "are you sure sweetie?"

Jessie nodded with a smile as Grace rushed out of the room eager to escape being drawn back into the conversation, "its fine".

* * *

Grace had run back upstairs to finish getting ready when she heard a knock at her bedroom door, rubbing her lips together gently she tossed the small jar on her bed with a satisfied smile, "Come in!" she called out.

Turning around she smiled at Eli who was lounging comfortably in her doorway.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" she said softly walking over to him.

"Dad's loaned me the car for the morning so I was wondering if you wanted a ride" glancing back into the hallway quickly, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"What about Jess?"

"She's catching the bus with Tad"

"You worked it all out huh?" Grace teased playfully.

"I'll meet you out the front" Eli offered, touching her hand gently before leaving.

* * *

"God she pisses me off!" Grace groaned in frustration, slamming the door as she got into the car.

"Zoë? Younger sisters will do that to you" Eli laughed at the pained expression on Graces face.

"But that's just it, it's as if they don't realize that she's not a little baby anymore, she's ten years old for god sake"

"Yep, and she's like all other ignorant ten year old girls, all they want is to become a hair dresser, marry a prince and live happy ever after" Eli shot back, only half serious.

"I so did not want to be a hairdresser" Grace cried with an indignant look.

"Well what did you want to be then?" he asked, noticing the look of discomfort on her face.

"Uh, I don't remember"

"Come on Grace, I know that's not true"

"Promise you won't laugh" Grace blushed.

"I swear I won't laugh"

"A wedding planner"

"A what?" Eli snorted, a smile breaking out onto his face.

"See I told you that you'd laugh" Grace said, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Eli bit his lip and shook his head, still struggling not to laugh, "and now what do you want to be?"

"Happy" Grace answered without a moment of hesitation.

"And are you?" Eli asked, taking his eyes of the road for a second to look into her eyes.

"What?"

"Happy?"

"More than ever"

* * *

Biting her lip anxiously Carla surveyed the crowded cafeteria that appeared before her, trying to decide whether she would risk braving the lunch line or whether she should just blow it off altogether.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day? Move it" she heard someone muttered from behind her, turning around she noticed that she'd managed to stop right in everyone's way.

"Sorry" she shook her head, tossing her empty tray back from where she got it she turned and made her escape.

* * *

Coop glanced across the cafeteria just in time to see Carla pushing her way back through the crowd. With a sigh he grabbed the chocolate muffin which was left on his almost empty tray and pushed back his chair.

"Where are you going?"

Coop shook his head having completely forgotten that Eli was sitting there opposite him. There was absolutely no way he could tell him that he was going after Carla, his friend had made it pretty clear about how he felt about her, and while he couldn't blame him, there was just something about Carla that appealed to him. It was like he was drawn to her.

"For a smoke, I'll catch you after school, band practice, your place?" he asked standing up, it wasn't a complete lie, there was no doubt in his mind on where he would find Carla, and even less doubt that she would be smoking.

"Ah yeah" Eli shrugged knowing that there was something Coop wasn't telling him but not wanting to push the issue.

* * *

"I was looking for you this morning" Tad called out to Jessie who was lying on her stomach under the tree where her, Tad, Katie and whoever else was around usually sat for lunch.

"I guess we must have just missed each other" He answered. Was that a hint of regret she could hear in his voice?

"Well I'm here now" Tad laughed as Jessie's face lit up in a smile and leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmm peanut butter" he moaned softly pulling back slightly.

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked playfully, knowing full well that he knew it wasn't peanut butter; they played the same game every afternoon.

"Now that I think about it I'm not" he whispered seriously, pulling her back towards him.

* * *

"Got a light?"

"What do you want?" Carla snapped from where she sat against the brick wall. She'd found the place a few weeks ago, not long after all the crap had started up at school.

Coop shrugged, "I saw you walking over here and thought you looked like you could use some company" he said honestly, "lighter?" he asked again, ignoring the glare she was sending his way.

"If I give you one will you leave me alone?" she asked, reaching into her pocket.

"If that's what you really want then yes, but I want you to know that" he said taking it from her, "if you ever need to talk, I'm here okay"

"I'm sure you are" she snorted at his comment, not even considering for a second that he may actually be serious.

"I mean it Carla" he assured her, sliding down so that he was sitting up against the wall next to her, you know all that shit I went through. I would never had sorted myself out if it wasn't for Eli, and I know it wasn't easy for him. I don't think he could have been there for me like he was if you weren't there for him like you were"

"I don't want to talk about him" she said softly, looking across at her he could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey, we don't have to talk about anything if you don't want, but I'm serious about what I said okay. If you need anything, anyone, I'm here"

**Authors Note:**Well the good thing is is that I am back in the writing mood again; the bad thing is that the chapter above is somewhat of what some people would call 'filler'. I think I just needed to write a chapter where everyone is getting on with their lives, and there isn't so much drama taking place just so that I can find my place in the story again. But anyway I hope you guys like it. I'd love your feedback on what you think about where the stories going, especially with Grace/Eli and Carla/Coop. The more feedback I get, the more motivated I am to continue writing.


	15. Questions and answers

**Authors Note: **Here we go again, If you're reading please review so that I know I'm not wasting my time.

**Chapter 15: Questions and answers**

Jessie shook her head with a sigh as she heard the sound of Zoë bounding down the stairs. Looking over at Tad she gave him a helpless shrug, half regretting that she had made the offer to Lily that she would baby sit Zoë.

"Sorry about this" she apologized.

"Hey it's cool, at least we are actually spending time toge-" just then Zoë burst into the room cutting him off mid sentence.

"What's for dinner?" Zoë asked completely oblivious to the fact that she had just interrupted something.

"Lily said there's some left over Chinese in the fridge"

"But we had left over Chinese last night?"

"Sorry Zoë, all I know is what your mum told me" Jessie answered getting up from the couch.

"Jessie" Zoë asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that our parents are going to get married?"

"I don't know" Jessie shrugged opening the fridge and pulling out a few cartoons.

"I hope they do, it'd be so cool if we were sisters" Zoë said excited once again she grabbed a cartoon from Jessie, and bounded back out of the room leaving Jessie to contemplate about her family's future.

* * *

"Hey Carla its Josh"

"You got anything for me?" Carla asked looking down at the two neat white lines on the table in front of her.

"I wouldn't be calling if I didn't. Eleven o' clock, you know the place"

"How much?" she asked, rolling up the piece of paper she held in her hand to form a tube.

"Two hundred an hour, he knows what you will and won't do"

Carla tossed the phone on the couch beside her and leaned over the white lines, tube in hand. She hadn't always been like this, there was a time, way back even before she met Eli that she had been happy. And then her mum met that asshole and everything changed. Being with Eli had helped for awhile; he made her feel safe, even when she was stoned or tripped out on cocaine. Until it got to be too much. That had been a total wakeup call for her, and when Eli broke up with her she'd sworn off drugs forever. And she had managed to stay off. Until the asshole had shown up again.

Biting her lip she inhaled and cringed, she hadn't been able to handle it when he came back. It started off with a line or two her and there, but as he became more and more persistent so did her need for cocaine. When her mother found her one morning sprawled across the grass in the back yard she knew she couldn't stay.

Carla barely even felt it as she inhaled the second line, laying back on the couch she laughed, knowing it was going to be a long night. Just like the many long nights she'd had after she left. She'd stayed off the drugs for such a long time, it was hard, but not having the money helped. Then she met Josh and introduced her to a world like no other. And even though she had since gone back home, she hadn't quite managed to stay away.

Now she only did it before she had to work.

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow".

Eli let himself fall back on the basement couch and suppressed a yawn. He been playing with the band again for about a month or so now but he'd forgotten how hard it could be.

"Tired?" Eli looked over at the steps where coop was still standing.

"Sorry I thought you had left"

"I had, but I need to talk to you about something"

"Shoot" Eli said without thinking.

"It's about Carla"

"What the hell is it with her" Eli exploded angrily.

"Chill man, I just need to ask you a few things that's all"

"I've told you before I've got nothing to say about her"

"I know, and I understand that you guys have a history, but I'm really worried about her E, something's going on"

"I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"It means that Carla's only got one problem Coop. It all comes down to a fine white powder Coop"

"You mean...?"

"Look whatever" Eli shook his head standing up, "I shouldn't have said anything"

"I don't get it Eli"

"You don't need to get it Coop. Just don't get involved okay, promise me you won't. She screw up your life man"

"I wish I didn't have to Eli" Coop shook his head as he watched his friend pace the basement angrily. "But I think there is more going on than just drugs Eli. And I'm sorry, but I've been there. And I know how hard it is"

* * *

"So thanks for tonight" Jessie said as she said goodbye to Tad.

"No problem, I can't complain about a chance to actually spend time with you"

"I know, I'm sorry about that" Jessie shook her head, "it's just that with this whole accelerated learning program I've been really busy"

"I know but I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't be hassling you, I know how hard you've been working"

"Okay, so we're both sorry" Jessie said with a laugh as her eyes meet Tad's, he rolled her eyes knowing all too well how she loved having the last word.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said leaning forward and kissing her goodbye.

"Meet me at my locker"

"Will do"

* * *

"Not you again" Carla shook her head in amazement when she recognized the guy waiting for her.

"Yeah well I thought I'd give you another chance" he said with a laugh, "thought maybe you were just having a bad night the last time"

"I was having a fine night until you broke the rules"

"Rules are meant to be broken baby" he said laying down and making himself comfortable.

"Mine aren't" Carla said turning around and reaching for the door handle.

"Wait, look I promise I won't touch this time okay" Carla stopped with her hand on the door handle. She urged herself to open it but she also knew that she needed the money.

"Plus, I've got a little something on me that I'm sure you will enjoy"


	16. People Change

**Authors Note: **I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story despite the lack of updates. I was reading back over the first season the other day and I cannot believe how far the story has come since I first began writing it. I can remember reading my first review and being totally shocked that someone was actually taking the time to read my story.

I'm on holidays now and have just begun work on a brand new Eli/Grace fan fic called Coming Clean; I'd love it if you could check it out. I'll also continue to update this story as often as I can, I promise you at least 1 chapter a week okay, but I'll do my best to give you more. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated as always.

* * *

**Chapter 16: People Change**

"Mmm, you taste good" Eli whispered as he kissed Grace softly.

"You do to!" she pulled back with a laugh, "but Lily will be up any minute now so I don't think this is such a great idea" she said in reference to Eli's arms which were wrapped around her waist.

"Just one more little kiss" Eli pleaded, flashing her that puppy dog expression that never failed to make her give in.

"Okay, one more, that's it" she answered, trying to make her voice sound stern.

"You sound so sexy when you're trying to…" Eli trailed off as their lips meet in another sweet gentle kiss.

"Kids, you guys ready? Time to go!" Lily's footsteps on the stairs caused them to pull away quickly. Hiding a grin Grace hurried over to the table and pretended to be finishing her piece of toast which, ten minutes later was now cold and soggy.

"Hang on mum" Grace said rolling her eyes at Eli, whose only reply was a familiar smirk, it was the second morning that Lily had interrupted them, and while Grace hated hiding their relationship from their mother she was enjoying herself to much to risk it.

Wait a minute, did I just say relationship? Grace thought with a start. No way. This isn't a relationship. We are just having fun. Is it a relationship?

* * *

"Thought I'd find you out here" Coop said.

Carla didn't answer him choosing to light up another cigarette instead.

"You look like shit" he stated bluntly, picking up her packet from where she tossed it on the floor.

"Stay out of it Coop" Carla muttered tiredly, resting her chin on her knees.

"I will for now" he agree, lighting up one of her smokes for himself, "But you gotta get it together Carla"

"Don't you think I don't know that" she snapped angrily, taking a deep drag, "You act like its fucking easy. You of all people should know it isn't"

"Your right, it isn't easy, we both know that. But the difference between us Carla is that with me it was just drugs. I was cut up about my parents divorce and I was using it as an escape. You're using it as an escape too, I can see it in your eyes, but from what Carla, what are you trying to hide from?" He said softly. He didn't ask it as a question nor did he expect her to answer.

Carla flicked her cigarette butt into the grass beside her and then turned to face him, "Coop, if I act like I don't appreciate what you are trying to do for me then I'm sorry because I do. It's just that I got myself into this mess okay so I need to get myself out of it. I don't deserve anyone's help"

* * *

"God I hate this" Jessie cried in frustration, slamming her pen onto the table. She'd been working on this one problem for over half an hour and she still wasn't anywhere near solving it.

"You okay?" Tad asked from where he sat beside her, it was their lunch period and since she practically spent every spare minute she had working in the library, it was the only way he could spend time with her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she brushed him off, not wanting to admit that she was having problems. Ever since her principle had approached her to take part in the schools accelerated learning program several weeks before Jessie had been struggling to keep up. At first she had considered saying no but then after speaking to her mother who was still living in Germany she had decided to take her advice and accept. She had regretted that decision ever since but Jessie wasn't one to admit failure.

"You know, you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do" Jessie snapped picking up her pen again. She had to do it because she promised her mum she would, and that was that.

* * *

"So I was thinking we could skip 5th period" Eli whispered sneaking up behind Grace.

"I can't, I've got English" Grace answered, pulling a few books out of her locker.

"That hasn't stopped you before" Eli shot back, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Look Eli, you know that I would if I could, it's just that I've got this major assignment due in next week and I've skipped way to many classes as it is, and so have you"

Eli stared at her, his eyes unreadable, "You know what Grace forget it"

Carla bit her lip as she ran down the hallway, once again late for English.

"Carla, how kind of you to finally join us" her teacher greeted her sarcastically as she rushed into the class room, avoiding the stares of her classmates she headed to the back of the room where there was an empty seat.

"What? No excuse today?" her teacher asked.

"I lost track of time" Carla muttered. God why wouldn't he just leave her alone.

"I'm sure you did" one of the guys called out from the other side of the class room, "I heard you charge by the minute" he added causing a serious of cat calls and whistles from his friends.

"That's enough" her teacher said sternly from the front, but not before Carla had stood up and fled from the class.

* * *

"Thought you had class?" Coop asked, rounding the corner to his usual smoking spot behind the science building.

"Yeah well I didn't exactly feel like class" Eli muttered.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing" Eli shook his head, reaching for Coops smokes.

"Come on man, you start smoking again for no reason. Something's up"

"I don't know" Eli shrugged as he exhaled. Coop didn't yet know about Grace and although Eli wanted to tell him he wasn't sure how he would react since he was less than happy the last time he found out.

"Come on Eli, I know about you and Grace"

Okay he hadn't been expecting that, how the hell did he know "how?" he asked avoiding his friends eyes.

"God Eli, we've been friends for like forever why didn't you just tell me?"

"Yeah right Coop, you guys weren't exactly impressed last time"

"A lot's changed since then Eli. You've changed, I've changed…"

"You like her don't you" Eli asked, his eyes on the ground.

"Who Grace?"

"No. Carla"

Coop shrugged taking a deep breath, "I honestly don't know Eli. Maybe. But it isn't going to happen so you don't need to worry"

"After everything's she's done" Eli shook his head in disbelief at his friend's words.

"Like I said Eli people change, you and me are the perfect examples of that. Hell Eli, if it hadn't been for you and Carla I'd probably be dead by now"

"It wasn't that-"

"No Eli. I mean it. Plus look at yourself, if it hadn't been for Grace last year, you would have been repeating 11th grade."

"If it hadn't been for Carla I wouldn't have been so behind"

"No Eli, you can't blame that one on her, I won't let you. I know Carla messed things up for you, I get that. I know you tried your best to help her and she just threw it back in your face, but she's hurting Eli, really bad. She needs help"

Eli nodded letting out a sigh, "I know man, I just wish it didn't have to be you that was helping her"


	17. A glimpse of whats to come

_**Authors Note:** Wow it's been a long time. Things have been kind of crazy the last few months to say the least. Year 12 is a quarter of the way over, I can't believe how fast it's going, nor can I believe how much work I've had. So I guess what I'm saying is that there'll be no more promises from me other than the fact that I promise that I won't forget this story, I'll do my best to update as often as I can. Here's and extra long chapter to start things off again._

**Chapter17:** A glimpse of what's to come

"Grace, can you pass the butter please?" Lily asked politely from the other side of the table.

"What?" Grace stared up at her mother blankly.

"Here" Eli handed her the butter and pushed her hand in Lily's direction.

"Is everything okay Grace?" Lily asked, shooting a thankful smile Eli's way.

"Fine, everything's fine" Grace answered forcing herself to nod in her direction. But the truth was it wasn't, everything wasn't fine, it was far from it. She was falling in love with Eli again, and that wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

"Carla, Josh, I want to see you guys before you leave" Carla heard the unmistakable voice of her math's teacher, yelling to be heard over the rush of students who had all mad a mad dash towards the classroom door at the same time.

Refusing to let herself glance down yet again at the ugly red F that she knew would still be there, staring back at her, she forced herself to shove the test into her bag, only then did she allow herself to walk over to her teacher who was standing impatiently behind his desk.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you both in regards to how important that test was, but I am going to. That test counted towards one third of this semester's grade. Now I understand that you are both dealing with some issues now but that doesn't make up for your failing of the test"

"Come on sir, you know the doctor said that I'm still recovering" Carla rolled her eyes at the lame excuse. Sure he'd had glandular fever, but that was 3 months ago.

"Look Josh, I know that you are still having trouble getting back into things, and I understand I do, but if you have recovered enough to be caught making out with your girlfriend every morning by your locker, you have recovered enough to start passing my class, understood?"

"Yeah" the boy beside her mumbled.

"You can go, but I expect to see at least a pass on your next test okay, and you _will_ be doing extra credit"

"Carla, I figured you probably wouldn't want him around for this" her teacher started after Josh had left the room. "Like I said before I know that you are dealing with some issues at the moment, but I really hate to see you doing so badly. Your grades weren't great before Carla, but you were passing. At the way you are going, I won't be able to pass you for this semester and believe me I hate failing students"

"It's just one test" Carla muttered, her eyes on the floor in front of her.

"It's not just about this test and you know it as well as I do. You are late to every class, your homework is never in on time if at all, you don't participate, you run out-"

"That wasn't my fault!" Carla said defensively.

"Maybe not, but I need you to know that if things keep going this way, you will not pass 11th grade, and I don't really think you want to be back here next year"

"I never exactly wanted to be here in the first place" Carla muttered, shaking her head, "this is bullshit and you know it. They give me hell and everyone just turns a blind eye, and then you expect me to want to be here and to put in an effort, for what? They're right, I'm not going anywhere. This is me, I fail everything, and there's nothing I can do about that"

* * *

"Grace, hey!" Eli called, reaching out for her arm as she passed him by in the hallway but missing.

Recognising his voice she groaned but forced herself to stop and turn around to face him.

"Uh actually I'm kind of busy right now" she mumbled not meeting his eyes.

"I thought you don't have class right now" Eli asked, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"I don't" Grace shook her head quickly, "I uh, I promised Leah I'd help her out with some stuff, you know she never takes no for an answer" she rushed out with a shrug.

Eli could tell she was lying, but whatever she was covering up she obviously didn't want him to know. Running his hand through his hair he nodded, "Okay but we need to talk okay? I'll drive you to work after school okay, meet me out front"

"I don't start work till 5"

"I know. Like I said, meet me after school"

* * *

"Carla, wait up!" Coop spotted her thin frame trying to slip through the crowded hallway.

Carla glanced back at him and shrugged, never stopping.

Running to catch up with her Coop couldn't help but smile, he knew that Carla wanted him to back off, and he would for now, but she never said he couldn't be her friend.

"So I was thinking you might want to go grab something to eat?"

"That's where I'm going now" Carla rolled her eyes, like she said that morning she appreciated him trying to help, but she still didn't understand why. Sure she'd been there for him once but a lot of things had changed since. She had been such a bitch to him, and a lot of other people.

"Maybe that's where you intend on going Carla, but we both know that you aren't going to walk into that room, no matter how much you want to"

"What the hell?" Carla whirled around, her eyes flashing.

"Hey calm down, I just meant that I've seen you the last few days standing in the doorway and then leaving, and truth is, if I were you I probably wouldn't be able to walk into that room either, so what do you say? Tony's, my shout?"

Looking thoughtful Carla chewed on her lip as she usually did when she wasn't sure what to do, looking up she nodded slowly, "Okay, but this doesn't mean anything okay? It's not a date; it's just two people having lunch"

Coop laughed, "It's a deal".

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Eli asked after they had both settled into the car somewhat, or perhaps settled wasn't quite the right word, Grace was sitting beside him looking as if she would rather be anywhere but sitting beside him in the car.

"Nothings going on" Grace said nervously, staring out the window as to avoid his eyes.

"That isn't true and we both know it. Once minute you're all over me and the next minute you couldn't be further away. If I've done something wrong you need to tell me" Eli said, placing a hand gently on her knee to try and get her to face him.

Grace sighed, what was she supposed to say to him? That she'd fallen in love with him? Again? It was her who'd made Eli promise that whatever was between them was nothing serious.

"Grace?" Eli's voice was full of concern as he leaned over and wiped a tear gently from her cheek.

With a nervous shrug she forced herself to turn around and face him, "I'm sorry" she said taking a deep breath, "I guess I've just sort of been a little freaked out the past few days. Things with us have gotten so full on so fast." Grace shrugged unable to finish.

"If I've done anything to pressure you I'm really sorry" Eli said, taking her hand.

"You haven't" Grace shook her head, "It's my fault really" she said embarrassed, "I just don't think that it's a good idea for anything serious to happen between us, not after last time"

* * *

Jessie glared angrily at the piece of paper before her as the numbers began to blend together in a blurry mess. Closing her eyes for a moment she screwed it up, throwing it angrily into the rubbish bin beside her.

"I can't do this" she muttered, letting her head drop into her hands, beside her was a pile of books, all work that she had to catch up on. Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked out of her room, she had no idea what she was going to do, but hopefully Tad would be able to help her decide.


	18. Decision Time

**Authors Note: **_I was sitting there the other day and for some reason I just started thinking about this story and about how I hadn't updated it in like forever. So here goes, exams are over, school holidays are coming up, so hopefully I can get in a few chapters in the next few weeks. I've just also gotten a job, which shall be interesting but my training doesn't start for a couple of weeks. _

_However changing the topic, since it's been awhile since I've posted anything and I don't know how many of you are still reading this I thought I'd try and get you all involved a bit more, so when you guys review the story (please do I'd love to hear from you), I'm also giving you the chance to ask up to three questions directed at any character, in other words you ask the characters a question and they will reply lol. So get asking!_

**Chapter 18: **Decision Time

"Jess, you don't need to explain things to me okay, if you say that it's too much then it must be" her boyfriend answered seriously taking hold of her hand, "I've seen you the last couple of months, you've been working like crazy and anyone could see that you aren't happy"

Jessie nodded sheepishly, "I know, it's just that everyone has such high expectations of me, I just feel like ifI pull out of this programme I am letting them all down".

"The only person you would be letting down is yourself if you don't do what's right for you"

* * *

"Carla wait up" Carla sighed deeply as she heard a familiar voice behind her, it wasn't that she didn't want to see him, in fact it was the exact opposite, she did want to see him, which is why she couldn't. 

"Uh hey Coop" she answered distractedly as he walked up beside her.

"So is it just me or have you been avoiding me since yesterday?" Coop asked, with that gorgeous smile of his. Gorgeous? Wait, she couldn't let herself think that.

"Why would I be?" Carla shrugged, unable to meet his eyes she picked up her pace a little.

"I dunno, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that you actually had a good time yesterday? That for once in the whole time you've been back I've actually seen you smile"

His right, you know his is, Carla told herself. You stuffed up yesterday, you should never have agreed to go with him, it'll just make things harder. It's easier this way, this way I wont be able to hurt anyone.

"Okay fine, so I had a good time" Carla snapped definsively, "But it isn't going to happen again, like I said, it wasn't a date"

"Whoa, relax" Coop exclaimed, putting a hand on her arm to stop her, "I never said that it was, I just thought it was great to actually see you happy for once".

Carla pulled her arm away roughly, the feeling of his hand on her arm burning through her jacket, "Look Coop, your a great guy, and I really appreciate everything you have done for me, I do really, but this can't happen. I can't have friends, it just wont work"

* * *

"I've gotta get to class but I'll meet you at your locker at lunch okay?" Eli asked Grace hesitantly. 

"Yeah okay" Grace nodded, ever since their talk last night things had been really awkward, which was to be expected of course, it was just that they really hadn't gotten anything figured out the night before so neither of them really knew how they should be acting with each other.

"It'll be okay" Eli tried to reassure her, noticing the worried look on her face, "I promise". Will it really? he asked himself as he walked away, things had only just seemed to settle down between them and now it was like they were back to the start again.

* * *

"Jessie are you sure? Have you really thought about this?" 

"Of course I have" She cried indignantly, "Do you think I'd be pulling out without even thinking about it?"

"No your right, I'm sorry, but maybe it would help if we talked about it. You're a very intelligent student Jessie, with amazing potential, opportunities like this don't come around often"

"I'm sorry. It's just too much right now"

"Okay, if you're really sure. But you know I'll have to discuss this with your parents"

Jessie ducked her head, that's one thing she hoped wouldn't happen although she knew it would. She nodded.

"You haven't spoken to them yet have you"

Jessie shrugged, "It's my decision to make not theirs" it wasn't that she thought they wouldn't understand, shejust feltas if she was letting them down.

"Okay, I'll give you a couple of days to speak to them about it" her principle nodded, "but after that I'll have to talk to them".

* * *

"So you guys have broken up?" Coop asked, passing the ball to one of his team mates before sitting down beside Eli on the sidelines. 

"Who knows" he shrugged, "I don't even think she knows what she wants"

"Chicks man, I tell ya, they mess with your head sometimes I swear" Coop answered pulling at the grass in his hands.

"Carla?"

"Who else?" Coop rolled his eyes, "I just wish I knew why the hell she is so scared"

"I don't know how you can do it man"

"Do what?"

"Carla... I mean" Eli shrugged, "The girls messed up, we all know it, anyone can see it. And yeah I was pissed off at first that you were trying to help her out, but I get it man..." Eli paused for a second, "It's just that I've been there you know, it's fucking hard to get inside her head, fucking real hard"

"Yeah it is" Coop agreed, "but someones gotta do it, and I don't see anyone else voluntering, plus I care about her."he shook his head, a confused expression on his face."Man, don't ask why, but shes been through a lot, like you said the girls messed up, but I really want to try and help her turn that around"

"I hope you can Coop, I really do. Even despite all the shitI've always felt bad for not sticking by her. I just hope you can"

"So what are you going to do about Grace?"

Eli shook his head, "I wish I knew, I'll probably just back off a bit, give her some time, neither of us know what we want right now which doesn't help"

"I thought you wanted to be with her?"

"I did... I do" Eli corrected himself shaking his head, "I just don't want to pressure her you know. She obviously doesn't want something serious. Which I guess it's better than her saying she doesn't want anything at all, it's just weird that for once I'm the one that wants the relationship, kinda scary if you know what I mean"

* * *

"Okay, I give up, honey whats wrong?" Lily asked with a sigh as she watched Jessie stare at the TV blankly.

"What?" Jessie looked up, a dazed expression on her face. "Oh, sorry" she replied he eyes back on her plate, "nothing really I'm fine".

"Jess, sweetie, I know I'm not your mother, but you know you can come to me if you need to talk" Lily offered sitting down next to her.

"I know I can" Jessie nodded finally tearing her gaze away from the TV, "it's just..." she trailed off biting her lip.

"Does this have something to do with Tad? Have you guys had a fight?" Lily asked gently.

"No, Tads great" Jessie answered with a smile.

"Great huh?" Lily said with a laugh, "He seems like a nice guy, you should have him over for dinner one night".

Jessie hesistated for a moment, "yeah okay" she nodded, "I'll ask him".

"Good, it's about time I got to meet him, ask him for Thursday night okay, I thought we could have a whole family dinner for once since both your father and I will be home early".

"Okay" Jessie nodded as Lily stood up, "And thanks"

"For what?"

"For making me feel better"

Lily nodded understandingly, "I know what it's like to need a distraction, but don't forget, if you need to talk I'm all ears".


	19. Stepping things up

**Authors Note: **Too much to say in such a small space, all I can say is that it's been such a long time that I have written something for this site, I feel really bad for letting this story go, so I'm back, to try and at least get this season finished. As normal I can't make any promises in regards to how frequent the updates will be but I shall do my best. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 18 **Stepping things up

"Jessie, we're you even planning on telling me?" her father greeted her angrily as she walked in the door from school.

"Tell you what?" Jessie asked, avoiding his eyes. It had been about a week since she had promised to tell her father, and yet somehow she just could not find a way to tell him.

"That you've decided to drop out of the accelerated program, don't you think it's something you should have discussed with me first? I am you're father after all"

Jessie looked away, struggling not to roll her eyes, "I don't see what the big deal is" she said, shrugging her bag of her shoulders and onto the couch behind her.

"Jessie, I really don't like your attitude right now, all I want to know is why you have been lying to me. If you had of spoken to me about it I never would have let you drop out. What about all the plans we made, about finishing high school early? I don't understand" Rick yelled at his daughter out of frustration.

"Yeah well I guess that's your problem, you're not even trying to understand. Did you even stop to think about why I might have dropped out of the program? Did you even notice that I haven't been happy since I started it? Or that I haven't had a spare moment to myself. I'm 14 dad, I just want to be a kid for once".

Carla looked up anxiously, startled by the sound of twigs snapping. Grabbing the book in front of her she hurriedly tipped the fine white powder back into the plastic container that she still held, and then shoved it back into her bag, just as she saw Coop coming round the corner of the wall. Coop, how did she guess it would be him?

If he saw her shoving the container in her bag he didn't say anything, smiling he sat down besides her, offering her a cigarette from his packet before lighting up his own.

"How am I not surprised to find you here?" he asked with a laugh, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Wasn't really in the mood for maths" she answered with a shrug, feeling guilty but not guilty enough to make her want to go to class, "and anyway, it's not as if you don't have class now either"

"Actually I don't" Coop smirked "Teacher did a no show, so I figured I would grace you with my presence"

"Oh how thoughtful of you" came her increasingly familiar sarcastic tone of voice, there was a pause as she took a deep drag "don't you have some where else I'd rather be?"

Coop let his head rest on her shoulder as he answered "And miss out on spending quality time with you? I think not"

"So when are you going to stop avoiding me" Grace called out from her room as Eli walked past her open door.

Her voice startled Eli, causing him to stop still for a moment, before he turned around and walked into her doorway, leaning awkwardly against the frame "You think I'm avoiding you?".

"Well how else can you explain the fact that you haven't spoken a word to me in days?"

"I've spoken" Eli answered defensively, although not quite believing his own words.

"Yeah, good morning, and goodnight, real stimulating conversation Eli" grace shook her head.

"Look Grace I'm sorry" Eli shrugged, walking into the room, "I guess I'm just not sure how to act, I figured it would be best to give you some space" he admitted, pushing the door shut gently behind him.

"Eli, when I said I didn't want things to get too serious with us, I meant it, but I didn't mean, and never said that I didn't want anything at all"

"Okay, so what do you want?" Eli asked sitting down on the bed beside her.

Grace looked at him with a smile, taking in his ripped frayed jeans, and the black sleeveless top he was wearing, "I want this" she said softly, her hand reaching behind his neck, bringing his lips down to hers.

Cop looked up at the gorgeous girl he was sitting there with, from the day she had returned he had been overcome by her beauty, her wavy brown hair which just seemed to spill over her shoulders, her amazing smile, her eyes which made him so curious.

"So you don't have to hide it from me" Coop said out of no where, startling the girl he was leaning on.

"Hide what" Carla asked innocently, knowing perfectly well what he was referring to.

"I'm not going to lecture you Carla, you know the dangers about what you are doing, and you know it isn't right, but it's your choice and I can't stop you, but I really wish you wouldn't keep hiding it from me".

"I don't get what's gotten into her" Rick shook his head at Lily who sat across the table from him.

"Have you tried asking her?" Lily asked a bit obviously.

"I'm her father, I shouldn't need to ask"

"You're her father, you should know her better than anyone else in this world Rick, but right now it sounds as if you don't know Jessie very well" Lily said sadly, getting up from the table.

"What's that supposed to mean" he asked defensively.

"Talk to her, I mean really talk to her this time, don't yell, don't judge her, she's 14 Rick, she's not a child anymore, you have to understand that"

Grace laughed as she leaned forward and kissed Eli softly at first then more deeply, pulling back from him just as he began to lose himself in the sensation of her lips again his, her tongue teasing hers.

"Oh that's not fair" he complained as she laughed at the look of indignation on her face.

"Oh really?" she asked, resting her hands gently against his stomach she pushed him back onto the bed, maneuvering her body so that she was straddling, "I wouldn't be complaining if I was you".


	20. Heating things up

**Authors Note: **Update ) Here goes nothing… enjoy… cookies for everyone who reviews.

**Chapter 20 **Heatings things up

"Mmm… Grace?" Eli's voice could barely be heard, muffled again the persistant passionate kisses from Grace, who at present was straddling his lap as he leaned back on his arms.

Eli smiled against her lips at the sight of her amazing beauty, her figure was slighter fully than most of the girls he had dated, but he only saw it as a good thing, as it created luscious curves in all the right places.

He laughed as Grace bit his lip gently, then pulled back for just a moment, staring into his eyes with a look of pure desire. It was Graces turn to laugh at the shocked expression that came over Eli's face as her hands slipped under his top, pulling it up and over his head, revealing his tanned and taunt body. Running her hands up and down his chest she smiled, then pushed him down softly.

It was time for Grace to have some fun.

* * *

"So, you going to Ashlee's party tonight? Coop asked the girl who lay dreaming in the sun in front of him.

"What" Carla looked up startled, "oh… I don't think that's such a good idea" she said softly, her eyes drifting from Coops back to somewhere off in the horizon.

"Come on, you can't keep hiding from the world forever" Coop laughed. Rolling over so he lay right next to her, his arm brushing hers, maybe accidentally, maybe purposely, she couldn't quite tell, all she knew was that she felt a pang of disappointment as he moved it away.

"Who says?" Coop could feel her defenses coming up again and tried to stifle a sigh. Sitting up he pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his packet, lighting one up and taking a deep drag.

"What, not going to offer me one?" Carla looked up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hands.

"Come to the party and you can smoke as many of mine tonight as you want" Coop answered, his voice serious.

"Not much of a bribe" Carla laughed sitting up.

"Like I said, you want a smoke? 'Cause I know you've been hanging for at least the last half hour, and I know for certain that you're out" Coop said gesturing to an empty packet Carla had thrown on the Grass earlier, "Come with me tonight. Just as friends okay? We'll have a couple of drinks, listen to some music… might even score a free piece or two of pizza, all you have do, is not touch anything you get tonight, unless you get it off me"

Carla looked at him, a confused expression on her face "and what's in it for you?"

"The knowledge that for one night, you're safe"

"I'm always safe" Carla shot back, flopping back down on the grass.

"You know that's not what I meant" Coop looked at her pointedly, "but it's good to hear".

"What no lecture?"

"You don't need lectures Carla; I'll pick you up at eight"

* * *

Eli pulled back from Grace breathing heavily, "I hate to break this up but I gotta get going" he laughed at the indignant look on Graces face.

"Where?"

"Band practice… you can come if you want" Grace shook her head, moving off him with a sigh.

"Nah I think I'll just stick around here for awhile, get ready for Ashlee's" she shrugged, straightening her top.

"Ah, I didn't think you'd be going" Eli admitted, reaching out for her top which Grace had tossed to the floor.

"I wasn't, but hey I'm bored" Eli looked at her, his eyes troubled, first their little make out session, not that he was complaining, but it was just that it was so unlike Grace and now Grace going to a party held by Upton Sinclair's most finest, something was definitely up.

"Well, listen, Coop and I were going to head over there with the guys after band practice anyway, so you want a lift?" Eli offered.

"You sure that's such a good idea, people are going to see us arrive together" Grace worried.

"So what?" Eli shrugged, "Let them see us together, we don't have anything to hide Grace"

* * *

"Hang on, let me get this right" Eli said disbelievingly, "You invited Carla to Ashlee's?"

"Yep, that's right" Coop nodded, avoiding his friends eyes, he knew Eli wouldn't be happy, but shit happens, Eli was going to have to learn to deal with it sooner or later, preferably sooner.

Eli ran his hands through his hair with a sigh "Grace is going to be there man"

"What?" Coop looked up, surprised, "since when does Grace do parties?"

"Apparently since she also does hour long make out sessions" a slight smirk on his face.

"Not cool man, not cool" Coop shook his head, "there are something's you just don't need to share with me"

"Relax" Eli laughed, "It's not like we were having wild sex or anything"

"Eli, just shut up… okay? Good. Now I take it you and Grace have sorted things out then?" he asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea, all I know is that she's coming on strong all over a sudden… and I can't say I'm complaining"

Coop agreed "Yeah neither would I… but what's up with her coming together? Are you guys like coming as a couple?"

Eli shrugged, "Wouldn't know and don't really care. I'm not like going to make an announcement or something, but then again I'm not in the mood to go out of my way to hide it either, what happens happens, we have nothing to hide".

"Finally he sees sense" Coop laughed, "Look it should be fine with Carla, she's not going to cause any trouble, so lets just try and keep her and Grace separate and it should all be cool"

""Hmm wishful thinking Coop"


	21. All grown up

**Chapter 21 All grown up**

Grace sighed with relief as she heard Eli's car finally pull up in front of their house, flicking her hair back out of her face she smiled as she took in her appearance that was staring back at her from the mirror, her hair had grown a lot longer lately, and it now hung straight down her back, the shortest layers brushing her bare shoulders, that were not even slightly concealed by the deep red halter neck that she was wearing. She glanced down, checking to make sure that her tight black flared pants had not creased, or that she hadn't chipped the matching red nail polish that she was wearing. She had chosen your shoes carefully, cork platforms, that were not too high, but added an extra couple of inches, which was always a bonus when she was around Eli.

Satisfied with her reflection, she brushed one last quick layer of clear gloss on her lips, picked up her hand bag and strode out the front door, not bothering to take a jacket with her. If she got cold Eli could always keep her warm.

A piercing whistle stirred her out of her private thoughts and she blushed when she saw Coop hanging out the window of her brother's car, "Damn she looks hot" Coop teased Eli, who couldn't keep his eyes off her. "You could say that again" Eli swallowed nervously, she definitely looked hot, but Eli couldn't help but wonder what she was playing at, Grace had changed recently, a lot, and although he wasn't exactly changing, he was slightly worried that she was changing for the wrong reasons, he just wished she would talk to him… but they hadn't done much talking lately.

Grace opened the door to the backseat and slide in, carefully avoiding Eli's inquisitive eyes, if she was going to pull this off, she couldn't let him shake her confidence.

"So we just have to stoop by Coops on the way to drop him off" Eli explained as they took off, forcing himself to focus on the row in front of him and not on Graces rather revealing top. Yeah, she'd changed a lot recently, in more ways than one.

"I thought you were coming with us"

Coop nodded "I was but I'm giving Carla a lift" he admitted, hoping that Grace wouldn't make too much of a big deal out of it.

"Oh" Grace hadn't even considered that Carla would be there, but it just made her plans for that night even better.

"I wouldn't have invited her if I had of known you were coming" Coop explained apologetically.

"No, it's fine" Grace assured him, "Seriously, I'm past it"

"So how do you really feel about Carla being there?" Eli asked Grcae who was now sitting beside him.

"As I said before, it isn't a problem, why would it be? I don't like the girl, but I'm not going to let that ruin my chances of having a good night"

Eli smiled and reached across to take her hand, "You've really changed over the past couple of months you know".

Grace laughed, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. The way I see it is, there's only 4 months left of year 10. In less than one month I'll be 17. I'm not a little girl anymore".

"I never thought you were"

Grace nodded, "I know, but I acted like I was, I've got 2 years left of school, and I plan on enjoying them"

"So do these plans include me" Eli asked, not meeting her eyes.

Grace squeezed his hand, "Oh you could say that I'm planning on enjoying you… a lot"

-

"Thought I'd find you here" Coop sat down beside Carla who had made herself comfortable on the grass, leaning back against the fence.

"Yeah, you get less stares when people can't see you" she shot back avoiding his eyes.

"Smoke?" Coop didn't wait for her to answer, lighting two at once and passing one to her.

"look I know it isn't easy" he offered after taking a deep drag, "Im not going to lie and say that people have stopped talking, because they haven't, and because they won't as long as they can see your letting it get to you. I used to know a girl who wouldn't take shit from anyone. She was gorgeous, feisty, confident, and she sometimes got into trouble, but she never, NEVER took shit from anyone, and she never let it get to her. I think you might've known her"

"I used to, but that girls gone now" Carla said quietly, grounding her cigarette into the grass.

"What happened to her?" Coop asked softly, hesitating momentarily as he reached out and took her hand, he could see the unshed tears that were glistening in her eyes, and longed to be able to reach out and hold her.

"She got scared, really scared"

-

"Want to dance?" Eli whispered into her ear as he slide in behind her, his hands resting lightly on her hips. Despite being there for over an hour, he had barely seen her, but that didn't stop him from hearing about her. She was the talk of the party, and he knew that sooner or later, someone else would be ready to attempt to take his place.

"Thought you'd never ask" she flashed him a smile, and took the hand he offered, not even bothering to say goodbye to the three guys she had previously been talking to.

"You know you're the talk of the party" he offered as he pulled her closer to him, the song had changed from a recent fast paced hit to something more slow.

"I am" Grace blushed, then forced herself to laugh, she could feel the stares of at least twenty pairs of eyes on the back of her head, "Okay so maybe I am, but I don't get why" she answered innocently.

"Sure you don't" Eli rolled his eyes, seeing right through her act.

"So what do you thinks causing them to talk more, the fact that I'm wearing a revealing top, or the fact that I'm hear with you" she laughed at the shocked expression on Eli's face. "Well both are true aren't they?"

"Yeah they are" Eli closed his eyes briefly, to stop them from wandering down from her face towards her… stop it, he told himself, "did you have to wear something that revealing" he muttered.

Stepping closer to him she reached up to whisper in his ear, I think I know how to distract everyone, including you"

"How's that?" Eli asked, his pulse quickening as a result of her soft body pushing against his.

Grace answered him with her lips, pushing her body closer to his, her hand reaching up behind the back of his neck. Eli tensed for a moment, all too aware that he was being watched by everyone in the room, most of whom were students from his school. But as her lips pressed against his insistently, and her tongue flicked gently across his bottom lip he gave in, letting out a small sigh as he parted his lips, letting her in.

-

"I wonder what's going on in there." Coop wondered out loud. A few moments ago the loud music that was pulsating from the house had been turned a noticeable amount, and the voices that had floated down their way had become silent.

Carla shrugged, not all that interested, but she let Coop pull her to her feet, and didn't pull away when he continued to hold his hand. Following him inside she made the conscious decision to try and have a good time that night, she was beginning to feel guilty for constantly pulling Coop down.

She was too lost in thought to notice at first the cause of the commotion that they had gone to uncover. Startled out of her thoughts by Coops arm slipping around she looked up briefly, before tearing away from Coop and hurrying back out the way she came.

-

"Well that's one way of distracting me" Eli laughed, his breathing ragged as he and Grace finally parted.

"Oh I still have many more where that came from" she said unashamedly.

"I'm sure you do" Eli nodded, running his hands through his hair.

"So how about we find somewhere that I can show you more"


	22. Want

**CHAPTER 22**

_**Authors Note: **This is just official warning that the stories rating has been changed to **M**, for sexual content which will occur in this chapter an oncoming chapters in the future. If you are not above the age of 16, or believe it may make you feel uncomfortable, please don't continue. To my dedicated readers, time to kick things up a notch, Grace is growing up, so am I, as I mature, so do my characters. Enjoy._

The sunlight streaming in through the attic window stirred Eli from a deep sleep. Squinting against the blinding sun he yawned, his arms stretching across the sheets which lay tangled at his feet, he must have kicked them off at some point in the night. More like early morning, his conscience reminded him. As his fingertips brushed against the form that lay asleep beside him he sighed, not wanting to deal with the memories of the previous night, the memories that the sleeping form that spent the night in his arms was bringing back.

She was drunk the previous night, correction, they both were. Eli knew that he shouldn't have been drinking so much, but she looked like she was having a good time and he was just trying to loosen up a little, trying to relax, after all he was there with a gorgeous girl, he just wanted to enjoy it like he knew she wanted him to.

Things were fine at first, in fact they were better than fine, they were drinking and dancing, then all of a sudden they were kissing, right in the middle of the dance floor with the entire senior class of Upton Sinclair High as their audience. Not that Eli would normally care about that kind of thing, but this was Grace that they were talking about. The same Grace whose heart he had broken only a year ago, the Grace who has been to hell and back this past year, the Grace that had the very real possibility of becoming his sister… and now their entire school would know that they were back together, had been back together, for awhile.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Grace stirred, causing her to roll over to face his direction. Details of what had happened after they had gotten home last night were blurry at best, but her clothing clad figure reassured some of the worry that he had been feeling. No matter how much he wanted Grace. He knew he simply couldn't have her, not in that way, not ever. He'd told himself that from day one, although shed made that extremely difficult lately.

Grace awoke with a start from a rather intense dream involving Eli and herself, making out on his bed. Squinting against the sun she opened her eyes, only to snap them shut again. Standing before her was Eli, a completely naked Eli. She rubbed her eyes before opening them again in disbelief as her boyfriend pulled on a par of boxer shorts. She'd never seen him completely naked before and the sight of him seemed to render her momentarily speechless.

Eli must of sensed that she was awake because he turned around, the deep red spreading across his face confirmed his fears and he hurriedly pulled on his jeans. Your awake" he said stating the obvious.

"Uh yeah" Grace blinked several times before sitting up, realizing for the first time that she was in Eli's bed. Sure it wasn't the first time she had woken up in his room, but this was different, last night had changed that. She blushed even deeper at the memories that flood her from the night before. Both she and Eli had been rather intoxicated, and spent most of the night making out, though much to her relief she was still fully dressed which indicated that things hadn't gone very far.

"Sorry about last night" Eli apologized, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Grace asked sitting up. So they had made out, nothing that hadn't happened a million times before. But she knew it was different. It had been more than making out. He had wanted her, really wanted her, and she him. It was new territory for her, but nothing she was afraid of.

"We ah shouldn't, I shouldn't have" Eli stumbled across his words as Graces hand reached out the stroke the hare skin of his back.

"You did nothing wrong" Grace reassured him, turning his face so that she was looking directly into his eyes, "nothing happened that we both didn't want" she continued, her hand now running down the front of his chest, "nothing we both don't want" she whispered breathlessly before closing the gap between them, bringing her lips to his.

Eli groaned softly against her mouth, deepening the kiss quickly, one hand reaching out an entangling itself in her hair, the other moving to her waist, pulling her around to face him. Grace parted her mouth slightly, welcoming the warmth of his tongue as it mingled with hers, inching closer to him whilst still letting her hands roam across his bare skin. Eli kissed her even deeper still with a passion that she didn't believe possible, and she whimpered as his hand stroked her back briefly before slipping beneath the back of her top to do the same with skin on skin contact.

Catching her hand as it skimmed across his bare stomach he pushed her down onto the bed, settling his body firmly against hers. His hand skimmed down her back, up the sides of her body, causing her to gasp as he briefly grazed the sides of her breasts. He pulled back for a second to catch his breath, smiling at the anticipation that was in Graces eyes. Letting his head drop he trailed soft kisses down her throat to her collarbone, smiling against her skin as he felt her move beneath him, revealing in the reactions he was causing. Dropping his head slightly lower he kissed his way along the neck of the top she was wearing, before returning to her throat where he nipped and sucked gently until she dragged his lips back to hers.

It was Graces turn to pull back, pushing him back from her for a moment she moved to pull her top up and over her head. Surprised Eli stopped her for a moment" Are you sure?" Up until then, they had done nothing new, but despite being together for awhile, their "togetherness" had remained mainly innocent, something he knew was definitely going to change as Grace answered him by pulling her top off, revealing a simple black push up bra. Eli closed his eyes for a moment as he let his hands roam up the bare skin of her stomach, she tensed for a moment, but then responded simply by biting his lip, inviting his hands to continue what they had starting. He moved them up slowing, cupping both breasts in his hands lightly, then allowing his hands to brush over the skin that was exposed by the bra. He took a deep breath before leaning down to let his lips trail a line of wet kisses along where his hands had just traveled, causing her to moan softly as he paused to catch her skin between his teeth, sucking softly. She pushed him forwards then, reaching behind her to remove the last layer separating them. Breathing deeply as she felt his arousal against her thigh.

Eli stared at her naked body in fascination, creamy white skin forming soft curves, her small erect nipples, and fought to get himself under control. He wanted Grace, that much was obvious. But they had time, he didn't want to rush her, and he wasn't quite sure if they were ready for what she seemed to be offering.

With a small sigh he smiled at her. "Lets not rush this okay" he said softly, taking grace into his arms he lay down with her holding her lightly around the waist.  
lets just lie here for awhile. The other stuff can wait".


	23. Maybe he can save me

**CHAPTER 23**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

A few people have indicated that they would like to hear more about other characters in the story, so firstly, I'm sorry if some of the other characters get pushed to the background a bit, the story is first and foremost Eli/Grace and I do have the tendency to get caught up in a particular storyline and forget all else. Also, this season is also taking a huge focus on the relationship between Coop and Carla, which I hope you are all enjoying as much as I am. Yes it may be moving slowly, but for Carla's sake it must. That all being said, you can look forward to more Jessie involvement, as for her and Katie, only time will tell.

* * *

BANG. The sound of a door slamming startled Grace and Eli, causing them to jump apart guiltily. It was mid afternoon, school had let out early and they had been relaxing in each others arms in front of the TV whilst watching The Notebook. Grace was determined to turn Eli into a fan of the movie and so far, he had barely been able to tear his eyes away from the screen, although Grace was making it hard with the way her hand was slowly wandering up and down the outsides of his thigh.

Now sitting on opposite ends of the couch, with a fair distance between them they turned around as Jessie ran inside the house and headed straight for the stairs without even pausing to say hello. She had been kind of moody lately which had Grace slightly worried, but she figured Jessie only needed sometime to settle down. After all shed been through some pretty big changes lately. Firstly making the decision to leave Karate, something that had been practically her life since she could remember, then her joining the accelerate program only to withdraw from it a couple of months later.

Sending a concerned look Eli's way Grace jumped up and followed Jessie up the stairs. Confronted by a closed door she knocked, receiving no reply she pushed open the door gently peering inside to discover Jessie curled up on her bed, tears running down her face.

Worried, Grace walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, brushing her hair away from her forehead. "Want to talk about it?" Jessie bit her lip and shook her head in response.

"Okay" Grace nodded, "But you know, I actually am a good listener and sometimes, it just helps to be able to say whatever you're feeling".

Jessie sighed and forced herself to sit up, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. "Tad broke up with me" she whispered, setting free a fresh wave of tears.

"Aww, Jess, what happened" Grace asked sympathetically. Jessie and tad had been one of the sweetest couples she had known.

"He said that it wasn't working, that he didn't think I was as interested as he was" She answered hurriedly wiping away tears. "He… he said that he had meet someone else".

* * *

"Is she okay?" Eli asked, observing the worried look on Graces face.

Grace shrugged, "As okay as a girl can be when her boyfriends breaks up with her for someone else".

"That fucking-" Eli cursed angrily, "Shhh" Grace swatted him on the arm, cutting him off. "It's understandable that you're angry, you're her big brother, but being angry isn't going to help. What she needs right now is our support. She'll be okay" Grace tried to reassure him, slipping her arms around him and kissing him gently on the forehead.

"I know she will be. Sometimes it's hard to remember that she's not that little girl anymore. In my mind she always will be."

"Aww, do you have any idea of how sweet that is" Grace smiled at him, causing him to laugh.

"No but I'm kind of hoping you will show me" He murmured unnecessarily as she brought her lips to his.

"Mmm, maybe I should be sweet more often".

* * *

Carla lay on her bed staring blankly up at the black roof above her. Shortly after coming back she had painted her entire room black. It was dark, the sunlight barely lighting the room leaving it dim. That's the way Carla liked it. It was less distracting that way. When shed come back she couldn't stand the pale yellow painted that previously decorated her room, it was too… happy. The hundreds of photos that once plastered the wall opposite her bed had been torn down and buried away in a box somewhere along with all the memories of her previous life. The photos of her and Grace, of her and Eli, of the two people that it hurt so much knowing she had lost.

A brief smiled flicked across her face before she caught herself. Only one person mattered now. She hadn't wanted him to matter, she had fought to keep him at arms length, but no matter how hard she'd tried to push him away, it only seemed to encourage him to try harder to get her to let him in. And she was. Slowly. But she could feel her defenses drop when he was around. She had been living on edge for such a long time, had been unable to trust any male that had come anywhere near her. She was sick of fighting, sick of being scared, sick of being haunted by memories of what she had done, what she was still doing.

She blinked rapidly as a tear slowly made its way down her face, remembering the previous night's events. Seeing Grace and Eli, like that, had brought back so many memories. After she had fled from Coop, she went where she knew he wouldn't find her. She had no money on her, but like many other nights she knew that wouldn't be a problem. She soon found herself in a nightclub a tall blond guy appearing by her side. "No long no see" he greeted her, extending a hand out which she took, allowing him to lead her away to somewhere more quiet, she knew he would give her what she wanted, and in return she would him.

Wiping the tears away hastily she stood up as she head a taping sound on her window, she made her way over to it opening it to find Coop standing below. That smile flicked across her face again, and she gestured for him to go around to the front door, a sense of hope overwhelming her. Maybe he would be the one to save her. If only she would let him.

* * *

"Today was weird" Grace said later on that day as she and Eli were cleaning up after dinner. Lily and Rick were out, which they had seemed to be doing a lot lately, so as usual they had been left to take care of Zoe and Jessie. It was strange thinking about it. At times it felt like it was her and Eli living together as a couple. Between the amount their parents worked or were away they rarely saw them except for in the mornings and late at night. That's probably why they had gotten away with them not knowing for such a long time.

"How so?" Eli asked despite obviously knowing the truth. How could he not. All day he'd had to put up with his friends constant taunting. Everyone had seen the passionate kiss he and Grace had shared and everyone wanted to know what was going on between the two.

He hadn't been able to give them a decent answer; after all he didn't even know the answer himself. Things between him and Grace had been better lately. Grace had finally relaxed and seemed to stop worrying about the status of their relationship and finally just seemed to be going with what she was feeling. But that didn't mean that he knew where that left them. They were together, yet they weren't. In private confines they were, but he was getting sick of having to hide it. Sooner or later he knew his parent's would find out and he worried about how Grace would react to that.

"Everyone wanted to know, if we were together" Grace mumbled refusing to meet his eyes.

Eli walked up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "So are we?"

"Together?"

"Yeah, as in, when I walk past you in the halls at school can I Kiss you hello? Can I be seen with you, can I hold your hand without you freaking out that people can see?" He asked, kissing her on the neck softly.

"And our parents?" Grace asked twisting around to look at him.

"That's up to you, they are going to need to know sooner or later Grace, and we can't hide it forever, I don't want to hide it" he whispered softly before closing the distance between them and kissing her deeply, her mouth opening quickly to receive him. Grace blushed as his arms ran up and down her sides, remembering the previous nights events and how much she hadn't wanted to stop.

She moaned softly as he pushed her up against the counter with his hips, pulling back for a second to make sure the kitchen door was closed. "They could walk in at any second" she whispered breathlessy.

Eli shook his head "Last I checked Jessie was fast asleep and Zoë's tucked up in bed watching some movie" he reassured her pulling her back to him, his hand sliding up the top of her shirt as hers roamed freely up and down his back.

Grace gasped as his hands slide gently across the satin of her bra and Eli smirked as his hands rested there momentarily, stroking her gently, her reaction arousing him immediately. They stayed like that for a few moments longer, before Grace gently pushed him away. "Come on, let's finish up in here".

Eli smirked down at her silently.

"I meant lets finish cleaning" she said laughing as she shook her head. He was way too tempting sometimes.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Carla greeted Coop at the door hesitating only momentarily before she let him in.

"I was worried about you" He shrugged, his eyes looking up and down her body momentarily before he forced himself to pull his eyes away. He knew she didn't need that, didn't need him, to be like the rest of them.

Carla blushed looking down at what she was wearing, shed forgotten that she was in the middle of changing before she had collapsed onto her bed, leaving her in only a tight pair of ripped jeans and a black push up bra.

"Uh, let me go put a top on" she said not meeting his eyes, "I um forget" she mumbled in way of explanation before turning and running up the stairs. Coop followed at a slower rate, giving her chance to her herself slightly more comfortable with his presence. He scolded himself for the quick glance he had allowed himself.

Her door was open as he reached the top of the stairs, to find her standing there in front of her mirror, still wearing on what she was before. He walked up behind her so he was close, but not quite touching. "You're beautiful you know that right?" he asked, reaching out to brush the tears out of her eyes.

"How can you say that" she said stepping away from him slightly.

Coop reached out and placed his hand flat around the small of her back, felt her flinch slightly as his hand made contact with bare skin, He doubted that she could see the small scratch marks that had obviously been left by the previous nights events and he hated whoever had caused them.

"Because you are" he said simply stepping closer and sliding his arms around her waist gently. He knew he was pushing her, completely overstepping the boundary she had put up between them but he didn't care. This was important.

She let out a sob, tearing now flowing freely down her face and she allowed him to take her completely into his arms, holding her tight to his chest, preared to never let her go if that's what it took.


End file.
